


Snuff Hunnies

by KinkyKinky



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, Lesbian Having Sex with a Man, Rape, Snuff, Torture, gangrape, volunteer snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKinky/pseuds/KinkyKinky
Summary: Bella and Alice have fantasized about being snuffed for a long time, and finally they sign up at a website called Snuff Hunnies--a website for volunteer victims to make all their fantasies come true.





	1. Profile

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Obviously this story isn't for everyone, lol. Look at the tags, take them very literally, and read at own risk. The first chapter is an intro, and then every chapter afterward is a vignette of Bella and Alice being snuffed by different male characters.
> 
> Oh, and in this story Alice is blonde. No particular reason why, I just wanted them to have different hair colors so I could refer to them as 'the blonde' and 'the brunette' at times.

 

“Bella, it’s finally uploaded!”

 

“Did it turn out okay?”

 

“Well, come here, let’s see.”

 

Bella came over to the bed where Alice was sitting with the laptop. They were dressed in sleep clothes, tops and shorts, and their hair was damp from their showers.

 

Alice waited for Bella to settle beside her and then she clicked play on the video they had recorded earlier.

_The two young women in the video were giggling as it started, the two of them sitting on the edge of the bed in front of a webcam, side by side, hip to hip. One of them with long dark hair, one of them with short blonde hair. The brunette waved at the camera._

_“Hi, guys, I’m Bella.”_

_“And I’m Alice.”_

_“And this is our video profile for Snuff Hunnies,” the brunette continued, smiling. “Snuff has been a fantasy of ours for a long time and we figure it’s time to finally sign up and let one of you lucky guys snuff our slutty little brains out.”_

_The blonde giggled at that and went on excitedly. “It took a long time, but I finally convinced her to volunteer. She was pretty scared to begin with. Back when we first met, she’d never even heard of snuff.”_

_The brunette chuckled. “I was actually really shocked the first time I saw a snuff video, but it really turned me on. Alice confessed it was a fantasy of hers and after a while it became a fantasy of mine too. Which is weird, because I’m actually a lesbian.”_

_“That’s why it’s going to be so hot,” the blonde said, grinning broadly. “I can’t wait for you to die with a cock inside you.”_

_The brunette giggled at that, blushing a little. “Yeah, I’m really excited too. I’ve never been with a man before, but I think it’ll be fun.”_

_“You’ll love it, trust me,” the blonde assured her. “And me, I’m bi. I like dating girls, but I looove cock. Like, seriously. I love cock so much, it’s crazy. I could never get enough cock.”_

_The brunette smiled. “For me, the thrill is the submission. I like being humiliated, and what could be more humiliating for a lesbian than to be raped and murdered by a man?”_

_The blonde bounced excitedly on the bed. “Should we tell them a bit more about ourselves?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Well, I’m twenty four years old, and just finished school,” the blonde went on to the camera with a charming smile. “I’m doing a bit of modelling now, but my real dream is to be snuffed, and I couldn’t care less about any career.”_

_“Me either,” the brunette said. “I never even finished school. Now I’m twenty six and I work as a waitress. Although I’m sure none of you guys actually care about that. We should tell them our body measurements instead.”_

_“Ooh, good idea,” the blonde said. “ Better yet, let’s show em.”_

_With that she pulled off her top. Underneath she had a pink cotton bra and pretty good tits. Giggling, she unlatched the bra and took it off and then she shook her chest kinkily, making those mounds wobble._

_“These, as you can see, are my tits,” she said. “They’re not too big, but they’re very cute.”_

_Now the brunette pulled off her own top. Her bra was black and her tits were big and white. Grinning, she pulled down the lacy bracups to expose those heavy globes for the camera._

_“And these are mine,” she said. “I’ve always been proud of how big they are. Even back in high school, they were huge. All the boys had crushes on me, but I was only into girls—at the time, at least.”_

_“Hey, stop hogging all the attention.”_

_“I can’t help it if my tits are bigger than yours.”_

_The blonde rolled her eyes, grinning, and then turned back to the camera. “And that’s about it,” she said. “That’s us. As for snuff preferences, we’re down for just about anything, right Bella?”_

_“Yeah, pretty much.”_

_“So whatever you’re into, just leave it in the message. The more creative, the better. Doesn’t matter how brutal or violent it might be. We like it rough, right babe?”_

_“Totally.”_

_“Yeah, so leave your suggestions in a message, and one of you lucky boys will have the privilege of raping and murdering two very willing young women.”_

_The brunette grinned excitedly. “I can’t wait.”_

_“Me too,” the blonde said with a giggle. “Hey, wanna give him a show to get them excited?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Smiling, the two girls came together in a kiss, the brunette with her bra shoved under her massive tits, the blonde completely topless. With their mouths wide open they let their tongues mingle, releasing small feminine moans, and then the blonde lowered her face and licked at one of the brunette’s nipples._

_The brunette giggled at that, smiling at the camera, and then she reached for the camera and—_

 

The video cut off. The two girls sitting in the bed were grinning widely.

 

“Wow, that was hot,” Alice said.

 

Bella tucked hair behind her ear. “How quick do you think we’ll get any messages?”

 

“Let’s check now.”

 

Alice clicked on their inbox and then laughed at howmany messages there were already.

 

“Oh my god,” she said. “The video hasn’t even been up a full hour yet and there’s already over fifty messages!”

 

Bella smiled excitedly as Alice clicked on a few of them.

 

**Dumb cunts.**

**Nice tits, dyke.**

**Wanna die, bitch?**

**Stupid sluts.**

 

Alice giggled. “Well, not many suggestions yet, but it looks promising.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Let’s reply to a couple of them, see what they wanna do.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Oh my god, this is so exciting!” 

 

Bella giggled and then pecked a kiss onto Alice’s mouth before the two of them turned back to the laptop and eagerly began sorting through the messages from all these admirers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Edward is first up to do our girls. :)


	2. Edward

 

The apartment was across town, an expensive penthouse. The two girls rode the elevator up and paused outside his door, mustering up their courage to really go through with this. Bella was wearing a black cocktail dress with black panties underneath and Alice was in a red cocktail dress with red panties underneath, each with matching pumps and lots of sexy makeup.

 

Alice giggled and shivered in anticipation. “Oh my god, this is so exciting. I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this!”

 

Bella chuckled, a note of incredulity to it. “Me either.”

 

“Nervous, babe?”

 

“I don’t know. A little.”

 

“Well, this is your last chance to back out. I don’t mind doing him alone.”

 

“No, I want to do this,” Bella said, taking a deep breath to steady the swirl in her stomach. “Being afraid only makes it hotter.”

 

Alice grinned at that and then pecked a kiss onto her lips before knocking on the door.

 

Moments later it opened and revealed their date for the night, Edward Masen, a successful photographer with a penchant for killing young women with knives. He was young and handsome with a handsome smile and he wore a black silk shirt and black trousers.

 

“Hi,” he said. “Glad you could make it.”

 

Bella smiled shyly, checking him out, measuring him against her orientation. Alice giggled.

 

“Thanks, me too,” she said. “I’m Alice, this is Bella. Edward, right?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“We’re not too early, are we?”

 

“No, no, you’re right on time,” he said, opening the door wider. “Come in, come in.”

 

They went in, both in high heels, both already tingling between their legs. The man led through a living area, one of the walls completely covered by artistic photographs of women, many black and white, and into a bedroom.

 

The bedroom was large and clean. The bed was kingsize and there was a camera on a tripod angled on it. The windows looked out over the skyline of the city, dark and quiet, and the two girls smiled shyly as they looked around.

 

“Nice place,” Alice said.

 

Edward smirked. “Thanks.”

 

Alice looked around again and then giggled. “Sorry if we’re a little nervous. We’ve never done anything like this before.”

 

“Of course not, or you’d be dead.”

 

Alice giggled again. “That’s true.”

 

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

 

“Nah, let’s just get started,” Alice said, and then she pulled off her dress.

 

She did it in one smooth motion, up over her head like a t-shirt. No bra underneath, just cute perky tits and a sinful pair of red lace panties. Bella smiled and followed her lead, unzipping her dress and pushing it down, exposing her big white boobs, her tummy, her panties. Finally the dress fell about her ankles and she stepped out of it gingerly, now wearing nothing but a pair of black pumps and a pair of black lace panties.

 

Edward let his eyes roam over them, smirking. Bella liked how his eyes felt as they raked across her breasts, her naked skin. Alice giggled again and put her arm around Bella’s waist, the two of them standing there in nothing but panties and heels, side by side, breasts grazing.

 

“So what exactly did you have in mind?” Alice asked him with a kinky smirk.

 

He smirked as well. “I’m open to suggestions.

 

“I don’t know, this is all so new to us,” the blonde said with a giggle. “I’ve had so many different fantasies that I couldn’t possibly pick one!”

 

Bella was still very nervous but she plucked up the courage to speak.

 

“I have an idea,” she said.

 

Alice grinned at her. “You do?”

 

Bella smiled shyly and shrugged a naked shoulder. “Well, I was just thinking. Maybe you could tie me to the bed? And gag me? I kind of like being helpless. Then you could do whatever you want.”

 

“That’s a great idea!” Alice said with a grin. “We could even doubleteam her!”

 

Edward liked the idea as well. “Sounds good to me. I even have handcuffs.”

 

“Oooh, kinky.”

 

Edward opened a drawer in the dresser and then tossed a pair of handcuffs to Alice before beginning to get undressed, unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off to reveal a lean sexy torso.

 

The two girls grinned at him and then went over to the bed. Bella laid down and Alice smirked as she handcuffed her girlfriend’s wrists to the bar over the headboard above her. Edward came over, shirtless, and handed her a black ball gag. Alice took it and turned to Bella with a giggle.

 

“Well, I guess this is the last chance we’ll get to say goodbye,” she said. “Any last words, babe?”

 

Bella smiled up at her. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Alice said, and then she put the gag in her mouth and buckled it behind her head.

 

By now Edward was completely naked. His body was tall and nicely toned and Bella gazed at him with her heart fluttering while the gag was fastened. He had folded the clothes on the dresser and now he came back over to the bed.

 

“Okay,” Alice said excitedly. “Let’s do this whore!”

 

The whore in question, Bella, was laying there in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties, gagged, handcuffed to the headboard. Her tits were large and round. Edward smirked as he climbed into the bed.

 

“Is it true she’s a lesbian?” he asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” Alice said. “She’s never been with a man in her life.”

 

“Interesting,” he said, and then reached between her thighs.

 

Bella breathed into the gag, her thighs squirming in excitement. His fingers were large and firm as they rubbed against the thin black silk of her panties, stroking at her folds, slow and gentle. Her heart was hammering and she was gazing at his face.

 

 _Mmm…_ she thought. _He’s so cute…_

 

Alice giggled, watching her face and the acceleration of her breathing. “Oooh, I think she likes it.”

 

 _I think I do too…_ she thought _. Mmm…_

 

Her clit had stiffened like a tiny gemstone in all that softness and he was massaging it methodically. She moaned and squirmed her hips.

 

“You like that, Bella?” Alice asked her. “Do you like how it feels when a man touches you?”

 

Edward smirked down at the squirming woman. “This is going to be fun. I’ve never done a lesbian before.”

 

Alice giggled. “Don’t get too excited. Lesbians are the same as any other kind of woman. Same body, same tits, same pussy, same craving for cock. Right, Bella?”

 

The brunette was breathing quite heavily by now and her answer was a heave of her hips against his hand. He grinned and then he shuffled to the side and began tugging down her panties.

 

They came away a little sticky and she lifted her hips for him to slide them all the way down her long bare legs. Alice giggled and now it was her who reached between her legs.

 

“Oooh,” she said. “Look how wet you are, Bella. I think you need a big strong cock, don’t you?”

 

The panties were tossed aside and now Bella was free to spread her legs. She was wearing nothing but a pair of black leather pumps. Her netherlips were moist and sensitive and Alice continued to rub at them while Edward mouthed between her legs.

 

 _This is it_ , she thought. _My first time with a real cock…_

 

He had his dick in his hand, fully hard, and he angled it down into her entrance and pushed it in. She moaned and arched her spine as her vagina was filled by his big hard cock.

 

Alice giggled, sitting back to watch. “Oh yeah, she likes it. Keep going. Fuck her. Fuck her slutty lesbian pussy.”

 

Bella spread her legs even wider, opening herself as much as possible. Edward smiled and groaned softly, pushing into her even deeper. She was hot and wet and very tight. He began moving his hips, up and back, penetrating her over and over.

 

Bella moaned into the gag, her face red and flushed, her large white breasts swaying up and back from his thrusts. Her vagina was wet and squishy and she was already on the verge of coming. Her body started twitching and buckling and finally she groaned loudly into the gag as her virtually virgin vagina spasmed on this big huge penis buried inside her.

 

Alice laughed, covering her mouth. “Oh my god, she actually came. I didn’t know if she would. What a whore. Keep going, Edward. Cum inside her. I want her to die with her lesbian pussy all filled up with hot male semen.”

 

Edward chuckled—slightly breathless—and kept going, accelerating now, plunging his dick inside her faster and faster. Bella didn’t mind. She smiled with her eyes, gazing at him, and lay there until his dick drove into her one final time and twitched and filled her up with hot flooding cum.

 

A groan had come out of him and she actually giggled into her gag as more and more semen was released into her. He was like a stallion. Alice laughed as well, a hand in her panties, stroking at herself as she watched.

 

“Wow,” she said. “That’s so hot.”

 

Edward grinned and pulled his dick out. Thick white semen oozed out. Alice smiled and wiped some up with her fingers and stuck the fingers in her mouth.

 

“So what now?” she asked him.

 

Edward took a deep breath and then smirked down at the handcuffed brunette. “Well, now that we’ve fucked her, why don’t we do something more interesting to her?”

 

“Like what?”

 

Edward smirked again and then reached for one if Bella’s nipples. Bella didn’t know what he was going to do and she was surprised as he began to pinch it roughly and twist it and—

 

She screamed into her gag from the pain. He chuckled and let go quickly. She glared at him, her nipple stinging. Alice giggled at all this and then she reached for the other nipple.

 

Bella screamed again as Alice twisted at her tit even more savagely than Edward did, digging in with her fingernails, tugging at it, almost ripping it off that soft white mound. Finally she released it and the tit flopped back into place and wobbled to a still.

 

“What’s the matter, babe?” Alice asked her with a malicious smirk. “You didn’t think it wasn’t going to be painful, did you?”

 

Bella frowned worriedly, sweat across her forehead.

 

_They’re only playing, right? They’re not going to hurt me too badly, are they?”_

 

Alice giggled and bounced on the bed. “This is so much fun! Got anything to cut her with, Eddie?”

 

Bella’s eyes widened. _Wait, WHAT?_

 

“You read my mind,” Edward said with a smile and then nodded toward the drawer where he’d gotten the handcuffs. “In the drawer over there.”

 

Alice hopped off the bed like a bunny, clad in nothing but a lacy red g-string, and fetched the knife. She bought it back to the bed and giggled as she handed it to him. Bella’s eyes widened even more. It was a long and very large kitchen knife like from a psycho movie.

 

“So you’re a knife guy, huh?” Alice asked him.

 

He smirked. “Something like that.”

 

“Cool,” she said, grinning. “What are you going to do to her?”

 

Edward turned back to Bella. Bella panicked and started tugging at the handcuffs. The cuffs rattled against the bar. She squirmed a little but then stopped as Edward plucked up one of her nipples and pulled the mound taut. She shook her head desperately, moaning into the gag, but he only smirked and proceeded to saw at her nipple.

 

The scream that came out of her, even muffled by the gag, was louder than Alice’s wild laugh. Her body started thrashing and Alice quickly moved to hold her down, shoving a knee into her stomach. The knife was cutting at her skin, sawing. Blood was running down her chest. Finally the nipple came off and the rest of the mound slackened back onto her chest with a red hole in the center of it.

 

“Whoops,” Alice said, grinning, holding her down. “So much for those perfect tits of yours, huh Bella? Here, let me do the other one!”

 

Edward handed her the knife and then put his own knee into Bella’s stomach. Bella shook her head at Alice, her eyes streaming with tears, but Alice only squeezed the other big white breast in her hand and began sawing the entire boob off.

 

Bella screamed all over again. Alice laughed, blood leaking all over her fingers. She was slicing into that big fatty mound like a raw loaf of dough. Bella cried and thrashed until Alice finally ripped it away. She giggled and tossed that bloody lump of severed tit away.

 

“Whew,” she said, wiping her forehead, leaving a streak of blood. “I never liked her tits this much before!”

 

Bella was twitching and whimpering and her wet brown eyes glared at her girlfriend.

 

 _Fucking bitch…_ she thought _. Oh god I regret my last words saying I love her…_

 

Edward eased up on the brunette as she calmed and grinned at Alice. “I thought you too were supposed to be girlfriends?”

 

Alice shrugged innocently, knife in hand, blood on her face. “We are, but who doesn’t want to carve up their girlfriend’s tits?”

 

“Good point,” he said, and then he pulled her face toward him for a kiss.

 

Alice went into it eagerly, opening her mouth, taking his tongue. This hurt Bella as well. Here she was handcuffed and mutilated and her girlfriend was enjoying a lush makeout session with a handsome man. What hurt most was how much Alice obviously enjoyed it. She was moaning sluttily and really taking as much of his tongue as she could.

 

Bella tugged at the handcuffs again and the rattle caused them to break the kiss and smirk at her. Alice giggled and put her hands on Edward’s chest romantically.

 

“What do you think, Bella?” she asked her. “Do I look good with a man?”

 

Bella glared at her. Alice giggled again and then she straddled Bella’s hips, pointing her rear at Edward, and smirked down at her girlfriend’s face.

 

“I want you to watch him fuck me,” she said. “I want you to watch me cheat on your dumb lesbian ass right to your face before you die.”

 

Bella glared at her, breathing harshly through the ball gag. Her tits were burning in pain and her face was covered in sweat and tears. Alice smiled down at her saucily, psycho little blonde girl, and then she moaned suddenly—her vagina had been penetrated from behind.

 

Edward was holding her hips, her panties down, and he pushed into her further with a groan of pleasure. She was wet and warm, just as tight as her girlfriend. He stroked her sides, almost lovingly, and began to hump into her gently.

 

Alice moaned again, loving it. Her face had smears of blood on it and she was smiling lustily. Bella continued to glare up at her, even angrier now, and Alice giggled at her cockily.

 

“Mmm,” she murmured mockingly. “It’s so huge, Bella.”

 

Edward began to thrust into her faster, making her wetter and wetter. She moaned loudly, her face flushed over with pleasure.

 

“Oh god, this is so hot,” she said. “Yes. Yes. Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me so hard.”

 

Edward laughed and started to go even harder and faster, pulling out and ramming back into her. Alice’s tits were waggling just above Bella and her necklace—a locket shaped like a loveheart which was a gift from her girlfriend—was swinging like a pendulum. Bella seethed through her gag, glaring, and Alice giggled at her.

 

“I can’t believe you were stupid enough to let yourself be tied up,” she said. “Now you’re gonna die in the most painful way possible while I get to watch.”

 

Edward grinned, gripping her from behind. “You’re gonna die too, you know.”

 

“I know, but at least it won’t be as painful as Bella’s,” Alice said, smiling over her shoulder.

 

“I wouldn’t be too sure. I could just as easily tie you up and torture you too.”

 

“I don’t think you will. I think you like me.”

 

“That’s true,” he said, and then gave her a big savage thrust.

 

Alice squealed and collapsed into Bella, ass up, face buried in the face of her girlfriend. The two women were cheek to cheek, the brunette fuming, the blonde giggling. Alice nuzzled at her girlfriend, moaning affectionately, and then kissed at her lips and slid her tongue into her mouth.

 

Meanwhile the man was reaching for the knife that was discarded on the mattress.

 

“Oh god, I’m going to come,” Alice groaned, her body rocking up and back, her face grinding into the face of her girlfriend. “I’m going to come, Bella. Ah! Ah! Ahhhh—!!!”

 

The man waited until her vagina spasmed on his cock and then he stabbed the knife into her naked back.

 

The blade glanced off the bone of her shoulderblade, opening up a huge red gash in her creamy skin, and she screamed and twisted away. Edward laughed and stabbed at her again, catching her in the tummy as she tumbled over her girlfriend. She howled in pain and sobbed and kicked at him with her legs, her red leather pumps flinging across the room.

 

“Nooo!” she wailed. “No, stop! Ahhhh!”

 

The knife slashed across her naked leg, opening a gash in her calf, and then again in her thigh. Alice sobbed and tried to roll away only for the knife to stab into her hip. She was all tangled up in her panties, the kinky red lace garment hobbled around her knees, and she sobbed some more as Edward grabbed a handful of her short blonde hair and wrenched her around and began stabbing at her torso.

 

The shock had numbed the pain but she still twitched and wept as the steel speared into her body, over and over. Blood was bubbling out of her mouth, a strange moaning sound coming out of her, and finally the man stabbed into her slim dainty throat, severing the artery there. Her eyes were already going vacant and she twitched a couple more times as she slowly went still with her head rolling aside to look at Bella.

 

Bella was stunned, her mutilated chest moving up and down with deep breaths. She was staring at her dead girlfriend, at her vacant eyes, at the blood leaking out of her mouth. Her body was covered in stab marks and her skin was slathered in blood.

 

Edward smiled and wiped the knife on a bedsheet. The mattress was soaked. Bella turned to him, her chest rising and falling, her pain dimmed by adrenaline. He returned her stare for a moment and then he leaned over and took off her gag. As soon as her mouth was free she turned and spat on her girlfriend’s corpse.

 

“Fucking bitch,” she hissed.

 

Edward chuckled and wiped her bloodstained face with a clean corner of the sheet. “You know it’s your turn now, right?”

 

“Is it too late to change my mind about this whole thing?” Bella asked him, her heart beginning to hammer all over again.

 

“I’m afraid so. Besides, do you really want to live with a whole tit missing?”

 

“Oh god,” she said. “This was such a mistake.”

 

Edward smiled and caressed her cheek with the backs of his knuckles. “You like it, though, don’t you?”

 

Bella turned to him. Her pulse was racing and her tits had begun to burn in pain again, one of them lacking a nipple and the other completely severed. But she looked up at his face, at his handsome face with the blood of her girlfriend all spattered across it, and she smiled.

 

“Yeah,” she said. “I think I do.”

 

He smirked at that and pressed a romantic kiss onto her mouth. Bella accepted it wholeheartedly, accepting her fate at the same time.

 

 _This is what I wanted…_ _Yes… Mmm…_

 

The man was moving between her legs and now he pushed his cock into her, all without breaking the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, glad to experience his dick one last time before the end. She loved how large it felt inside her, how thick. How fulfilling. She heaved her hips, getting as much of him inside her as she could, and he continued to tongue her mouth thoroughly until he pulled back to look at her.

 

“Mmm,” she murmured, smiling up at him dreamily. “You’re really hot.”

 

He smirked smugly and then rose up, mounted between her thighs, and began to thrust at her in earnest. She smiled at him, handcuffed to the headboard, tits covered in blood. She took each thrust eagerly, legs wide open, and allowed herself to pant and moan attractively. He had the knife in his hand and he began to raise it up as they approached their climax.

 

“Yes,” she said. “Yes.”

 

“You ready?” he asked her.

 

She nodded, her vagina already twitching, and kept her eyes locked onto his. “Yes,” she breathed. “Yes, I’m ready. I’m ready. Ah. Ah. _Ahhh_ —!”

 

At the apex of her cry she humped up and orgasmed exquisitely on that huge throbbing cock. Edward grunted, releasing more of his semen inside her, and then suddenly he stabbed the knife into her chest.

 

The breath wheezed out of her, like air being let out of a balloon. Edward smiled at her, panting heavily, and slowly the lesbian brunette sagged back onto the mattress and died with a penis in her pussy and a knife in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. Believe it or not, this is pretty softcore compared to what's coming, lol.
> 
> Next chapter is Jacob's turn, with some help from Paul, Jared, and Embry. :)


	3. Jacob

 

The warehouse where the two girls were supposed to meet their dates for the evening was at the edge of town, a dark and dirty building brooding in the moonlight that looked like exactly the kind of place where hookers went in and never came out. They were holding hands and they paused before entering, looking quite hooker-ish themselves in their high heels and tight cocktail dresses, Bella in black, Alice in red.

 

“Well, this is it,” Bella said. “They should be waiting inside.”

 

Alice giggled. “Oh god, I’m so excited!”

 

“Me too, but do you think we made the right decision with the whole gangbang thing?

 

“Sure, the more the merrier!”

 

Bella smiled and Alice giggled and led her inside.

 

The warehouse was mostly dark aside from one section that was lit by fluorescent overheads. That’s where they found them, four men, all of them tanned and muscular, clad in t-shirts and jeans. They had a camera set up on a tripod and there was a dirty bloodstained mattress on the floor where many other young women had met their ultimate ends.

 

The men stopped talking as they approached, grinning, checking out their outfits. Bella fluttered with excitement at the sight of them and Alice was the first to call out.

 

“Hi, there!”

 

“Sup,” said one of them.

 

The two girls recognized him as Jake. He was the one they’d talked to most online. The rest of them were his friends, Paul, Jared, and Embry. All of them were quite hunky, but Jake was the biggest and sexiest.

 

Bella and Alice were still holding hands and now they let go.

 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” the blonde girl said excitedly.

 

The men were arranging the camera.

 

“Is the camera on?” one of them asked.

 

“Yeah, the camera’s on,” Jake said. “Which one of these dykes you wanna do first?”

 

“Oh, I’m not a dyke,” Alice said. “I’m only bi.”

 

“Then you’ll have no problem getting over here and sucking my cock, will you?”

 

“No problem at all,” Alice said happily, and then she trotted over and knelt down and pulled his dick out of his jeans.

 

The men laughed at her obedience. Bella giggled and turned to the other three boys.

 

“What about me?” she asked them, coy and pretty, long dark hair cascading down her shoulders.

 

Paul smirked at her smugly. “So you’re the dyke?”

 

“I’m a lesbian, yes.”

 

“Not for much longer,” he said, and then grabbed a handful of her hair and forced a kiss onto her mouth.

 

The rest of the boys hooted, laughing. Bella took the kiss, her stomach twisting in queasiness and excitement.

 

 _My, my_ , she thought. _Men are such beasts, aren’t they?_

 

Behind her she could feel the other two men hiking up her dress. She then felt a hand spank her ass. She giggled into the kiss and kiss broke off. The men continued pulling her dress off until she was wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and black pumps. No bra.

 

“Damn, nice tits.”

 

“You sure you’re a dyke, bitch?”

 

Bella giggled, far more titillated than she would’ve thought she’d been in this situation. She had never been touched my a man before and now she had three complete strangers squeezing her tits and gripping her ass.

 

Over there the fourth man, the one named Jake, was groaning while Alice sucked at his cock. She was kneeling there in her red cocktail dress with her blonde head bobbing back and forth, deep throating him.

 

Bella smiled at that while the men lowered her panties. Hands were stroking her breasts and now one of them was rubbing at her stiff little clit. She was getting wet and very horny.

 

“You like that, dyke?” Paul asked her with a grin.

 

“Sure,” she said, blushing.

 

“Why don’t you get over there on that mattress so we can give you what you really want?”

 

“Okay.”

 

One of the men smacked her ass, pretty hard, and she jolted forward toward the mattress, giggling, flashing a smile over her shoulder. She sat down on the mattress, wearing nothing now but shoes, and laid back with her legs closed shyly.

 

“I guess this is it,” she said. “There’s no backing out now even if I want to, right?”

 

Paul grinned and forced open her long white legs and shoved his cock into her.

 

She hissed in a breath and squirmed, her vagina filled for the first time with actual male penis.

 

“Oh god,” she said. “Oh god, it’s so big.”

 

Alice giggled, glancing at her while licking at Jake’s cock. She smiled as the other man started fucking her girlfriend, right between her long lesbian legs, and then she turned back to Jake and looked up at him as she licked her tongue along his throbbing shaft.

 

“I can’t believe I’m sucking the cock of the man who’s going to murder me,” she said. “You _are_ going to murder me, right?”

 

Jake smirked down at the slutty blonde there. “What do you think?”

 

“This is so exciting. Do you think you could do it now? Please? I never wanted it too quick, but I’m just so excited!”

 

“Whatever you want, bitch,” he said, and then hauled her up by her hair.

 

Alice giggled at the pain and felt herself being pushed around roughly. Jake pulled out a chrome plated pistol from the back of his jeans.

 

“Bella, watch me!” she called out. “He’s going to do me right now!”

 

Bella turned her head, laying there on the mattress, blushing, rocking back and forth as that cock drove into her over and over. She watched breathily as Alice’s dress was hiked up and her panties shoved down. The man named Jake then rammed his cock into her from behind, much to her delight.

 

“Yes!” she cried. “Oh god, it’s so huge!”

 

“You like that, bitch?”

 

“Yes! I love it! Yes!”

 

Jake chuckled and put the gun to the back of her blonde head. Alice had her eyes closed, her face filled with heat. She was bent over with her dress hiked up around her hips and her panties around her ankles and the man laughed and continued ramming into her from behind.

 

“You ready to die, bitch?” he asked her, pushing the barrel of the gun into her hair

 

“Yes!” she cried. “Yes, I’m so ready! Yes! Yes! AhhhHHH—!!!”

 

The man shot her just as she orgasmed. Her cry of ecstasy was instantly chopped off and she simply collapsed forward, sliding off his dick, hitting the concrete facefirst in complete silence.

 

It was so comical that the rest of the men burst out laughing. Bella was staring, open mouthed, rocking back and forth on the mattress. Alice was dead. Slumped over into the dirty floor with eyes empty and dress hiked up like a whore.

 

Bella laughed as well, her pussy getting even wetter from watching all that. She could hear her vagina squishing sloppily as that cock continued to drive into her and she grinned at her dead girlfriend.

 

 _How appropriate,_ she thought. _So long, Alice, you dumb slut._

 

The one named Jared came over and nudged at the corpse with his boot.

 

“Well, so much for that one,” he said.

 

Embry was standing by the mattress and grinning. “Don’t worry, we still got this dyke.”

 

“Yeah, I’m almost done with her,” Paul said, grinning, ramming his cock into her. “And after I’m done, she’s gonna be nothing but  a cock-crazed little slut, aren’t you dyke?”

 

Bella smiled up at him, squirming her hips against the relentless plowing of his dick. He responded to this by going even harder. Her legs were wide open, smooth and white, and the spike heels of her shoes were digging into the mattress. She could feel the orgasm coming and she was powerless to stop it. Her moans grew louder and louder until finally she cried out in joy as her vagina spasmed on his penis.

 

He laughed at that, calling her a whore, and kept humping at her until he found his own release. One of her breasts was covered by his hand and his fingers dug into the flesh as he groaned and cummed inside her. She felt his warm semen flood her insides and she giggled at the sensation.

 

After that she laughed and she was quite prepared for the next boy. Embry. Grinning, he mounted between her legs and she took him inside her with a smile while the other men laughed and teased her about failing her orientation. She began humping her hips upward, wanting as much of that cock as possible, and they laughed some more and dared her to orgasm again until finally she arched up and climaxed a second time with a loud cry of ecstasy.

 

They teased her even more after that, but she didn’t mind. She loved being humiliated. That was half of why she was here. She laughed along with them and continued to lay there until this second man had come inside her as well. She moaned from the warm rush of semen and she was already getting horny again. It was now the third man’s turn. Jared. Her vagina was completely soaked and stretched out but he still felt big and hard inside her. She squeezed on him, relishing her first and last experience with real male penis, and she orgasmed again just as he came inside her.

 

Last was the man who’d killed Alice. Jake. He was hard all over again by now and he was the roughest of all, shoving his cock into her sopping pussy and spearing it all the way into her womb, causing her to cry out. He raped her until she orgasmed and then she orgasmed again, twice in a row with her head tossing on that dirty mattress, her body buckling in sheer pleasure and ecstasy. He kept going until he came inside her, ramming into her savagely, and then he snorted and pulled it out.

 

The brunette there was flushed and exhausted, laying on the mattress with her long white legs splayed. She chuckled breathlessly with thick white semen leaking out the hole between her thighs.

                                                                                                                                    

“Oh god,” she wheezed. “Oh god, that was amazing.”

 

Paul chuckled. “Told you she wouldn’t be a dyke much longer.”

 

Jared chuckled as well. “Dumb bitch probably came five different times.”

 

Bella laughed breathlessly, smiling up at them. “This was even more perfect than I imagined. I’m ready now if you boys wanna kill me.”

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

“Yeah, bring the camera over.”

 

One of them grabbed the camera and came over for a better angle. The lens swept over her body, her open legs, her naked tits, her flushed face.

 

“Any last words, bitch?” he asked her.

 

Bella smiled into the camera dreamily. “To anyone watching this on Snuff Hunnies, I hope you enjoyed watching me and my girlfriend get snuffed,” she said. “So long.”

 

The men laughed and then Jake cocked the hammer on his pistol and aimed it at her face. She smiled at him, heart flaring in anticipation, and then—

 

_BANG!_

 

The bullet hit her directly in the forehead, killing her instantly. Her skull bounced on the mattress, a lock of long dark hair flinging across her face, and that was that. She was dead. Naked, empty eyed, semen clogged in the loose hole of her vagina. Her head had rolled aside and she was staring emptily at her girlfriend who in turn stared emptily back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Carlisle has a sinister surprise for our poor girls. :)


	4. Carlisle

 

Their date that night took them to an expensive estate just outside the city. It was about ten o’clock at night when they arrived and both girls were impressed as they proceeded down the lane and looked up at the large three-story mansion in the moonlight.

 

“Wow, expensive place,” Bella said, smiling.

 

Alice giggled. “Too bad he only wants to kill us, not date us.”

 

Bella giggled at that too and they continued up a small flight of steps onto a wide marbled terrace where Alice knocked on the double oak doors. While they waited they straightened up their outfits, both in their finest eveningwear, high heels and tight sexy cocktail dresses that barely covered their slutty behinds, Bella in black, Alice in red.

 

Finally the door and both girls felt flashes of attraction as they laid eyes on their murderer. He was blonde and gorgeous, like some modern day Prince Charming, and he was wearing an expensive suit. His name was Carlisle Cullen and he looked way too young to be a celebrity billionaire with a secret snuff fetish.

 

“Hello, good evening,” he said with a charming smile. “I have to say, you both look even lovelier in person.”

 

Bella giggled, her lesbianism completely blown away. “Thanks.”

 

Alice smirked at that.

 

The man opened the door wider. “Please, come inside,” he said. “Would you care for any refreshments before we get started?”

 

“Sure, whatchu got?” Alice asked him.

 

“Would wine be satisfactory?”

 

“Perfect, thank you,” Bella said with a smile.

 

The man led them though a foyer, past twin staircases with gold banisters that wound into the upperlevels, and into a parlour. The parlour was lit by a crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling and the furniture was dark and polished. The girls looked around, grinning, and he poured them both a glass of wine.

 

Bella giggled as she took the glass. “This really isn’t what I expected,” she said. “Most of the videos you see on Snuff Hunnies are a lot more…”

 

“…violent?” he offered.

 

“And dirty,” Alice added with a grin.

 

The man smiled and gave a shrug. “Well, unlike many of those other animals, I have a great deal of respect for young ladies like yourselves. I understand what you’re giving up and I want you to have the best experience possible.”

 

“Wow, a gentleman,” Bella said, very impressed. She sipped her wine, eyeing him flirtily, and went on. “So what exactly did you have in mind for us?”

 

“Yeah, your messages were a little vague,” Alice said with a smirk. “Mostly we only chose you because you’re hot.”

 

The man chuckled modestly and gave another shrug. “All I want is to fulfil your fantasies. The only thing I ask for in return is to keep your bodies after we’re finished.”

 

“Our bodies?” Bella asked, raising a brow.

 

Alice giggled. “Yeah, sure, you can have our bodies.”

 

“What would you do with them?” Bella went on, curious.

 

“Add them to my collection, of course,” he said.

 

“Collection?”

 

The man smiled and set down his glass, motioning for the two girls to follow. The two girls bought their wine with them, sipping as they followed behind him, and he led them to a trick bookcase that moved aside when he pulled a lever, causing the girls to giggle.

 

There was a big iron door behind the bookcase and he swung a crank to open it. They went in and found themselves in a giant refrigerator illuminated by florescent panels in the ceiling. There were shelves along the walls and arranged on the shelves were the dismembered bodies of young women.

 

Alice giggled, looking around. Bella smiled, rubbing her arms against the cold. All of the bodies were only torsos, no arms or legs. Just breasts, waists, and crotch. Mist swirled about the cold globes of their boobs, big pairs, small pairs, medium pairs, and the skin of each corpse was pale and grey-ish and very soft looking. The heads were severed as well and the heads were on a shelf just above whichever torso they had belonged to, some of them long haired, some of them short haired, light, dark, ginger, all of them empty eyed and open mouthed in vapid masks of lifeless femininity.

 

The man smiled and reviewed his trophies.

 

“These are all the other lovely young ladies who volunteered themselves over the years,” he said. “I keep them preserved here and sometimes amuse myself with them.”

 

“And you want to add us to the collection?” Bella asked him.

 

“With your permission, of course.”

 

Bella glanced at Alice and Alice giggled.

 

“Well, uh, sure,” she said. “I don’t mind. Actually, it’s kind of hot. I like the idea of behind turned into a sex doll after I’m dead. What about you, Bella?”

 

Bella thought about it for a moment and smirked. “Actually, yeah, I like the idea too. I just have one question. Were they dead before you severed their limbs or did you do that while they were alive?”

 

“Alive, of course,” he said.

 

Alice’s eyebrows shot up in surprised. “Wow, and they were cool with that? I think I’d rather be killed first.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Bella agreed.

 

The man smiled and for the first time there was a sinister edge to it. “Unfortunately, you don’t any have choice.”

 

Bella snorted. “Oh, we don’t? We could walk out of here right now and choose someone else if we wanted.”

 

“Yeah, someone who isn’t going to server all or limbs while we’re still alive,” Alice said, chuckling awkwardly. “I mean, I like the idea of being roughed up, but that’s ridiculous.”

 

The man shrugged nonchalantly. “You could try to leave, of course, although you wouldn’t get far.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because the wine is drugged,” he said simply.

 

The two girls blinked dumbly. They looked down at their glasses.

 

“Oh shit,” Alice said.

 

Bella frowned at him. “Drugged?”

 

“Of course,” he said, chuckling. “Did you think I was serious when I said I respected you? Or any of you stupid girls?”

 

Their mouths fell open. He smiled at them and shook his head.

 

“On the contrary, I take pleasure luring you here and watching the look on your faces when you realize you didn’t volunteer for a fantasy, but rather a nightmare,” he said. “So drink up, drink up. It’ll be over soon, although not too soon.”

 

The two girls began to panic, looking about for some kind of escape, but all they could see through the cool mist of the freezer were the chilled and preserved bodies of other young women who’d been trapped here, all of them perfectly at peace, naked, stiff nippled in the cold for all eternity.

 

“Shit,” Bella said. “What are we going to do, Alice?”

 

Alice seemed stunned for a moment. She looked at Bella. She looked at her glass. Then finally she just laughed and clinked her glass with her girlfriend’s like a toast.

 

“Well, it was nice knowing you, Bella,” she said, and then she drank the rest of the drugged wine.

 

Bella stared at her, wide eyed. Alice wiped her mouth with a wrist, grinning, and turned to the man.

 

“Hey, mister,” she said. “If I suck your dick now, can you at least do me last so I can watch Bella go first?”

 

“Certainly,” he said.

 

Bella was aghast. “Alice!”

 

But her little blonde girlfriend only giggled and sank to her knees, unbuttoning the man’s trousers. She took his cock out, limber but large, and sucked on it till it stiffened.

 

“Alice, what are you doing?”

 

Alice paused to look over her shoulder. “Sorry, babe,” she said. “We’re fucked anyway, so we might as well make the most of it.”

 

Then she turned back to his cock and took the whole thing into her mouth, moaning. The man stood there, smirking, blonde and devilishly handsome. Bella frowned at him and tossed away her wine glass. The glass shattered, but it was mostly empty, and she could already feel the drugs working in her head. She put a hand in her long dark hair and glared at their date.

 

“Bastard,” she said.

 

The man only chuckled. Bella was pissed, but she knew Alice had a point, and rather than protest she hiked up her dress and hitched herself up on a metallic bench and opened her legs.

 

“At least fuck me while I’m still conscious,” she demanded, peeling aside her panties. “I want to try male cock at least once in my life.”

 

“With pleasure,” the man said, and then he came over and pushed his cock into her.

 

Bella blushed, the refrigerated air cool against her flushed cheeks. She squeezed on him, biting her lip. She tried to glare but his face was too handsome and his cock was too large, too thick, too filling.

 

Alice had stood up and now she came over. She leaned on the bench with her elbows and smirked at her girlfriend’s face.

 

“I’m gonna love watching you get chopped to pieces,” she said.

 

Bella had no trouble glaring at _her_. “And then it’ll be your turn, idiot.”

 

“Oh well, I’m sure it’ll be fun,” Alice said with a giggle. “And hey, we’ll get to live forever as part of this nice man’s collection. Imagine how pretty my head will look on a shelf. Isn’t it cool?”

 

“I guess so,” Bella said, and then winced at a strong thrust. “Oooh.”

 

Alice chuckled, watching her face. “You like that cock, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“At least you won’t be dying a lesbian.”

 

“That’s true— _ah_!”

 

The brunette cried out, her legs flinging up in orgasm. One of her shoes fell off and her legs twitched in pleasure before they wilted down like broken lilystems.

 

Alice giggled and then hiked up her own dress, bending over the bench to preen her perfect little ass for him.

 

“Me too, mister,” she said. “Fuck me too.”

 

The man chuckled and took her hips and pushed his dick in. Alice grinned, his cock plunging right into her, and moaned with her eyes closed. Bella slid off the bench, wobbling, holding her head dizzily. Her panties had slipped down around her ankles and her dress was up around her hips. She took a step toward the exit, stumbled, and collapsed onto the floor.

 

—

 

When they woke up they were still in the refrigerator and strapped down to metallic chrome benches like hospital patients, only they were naked and gagged. The benches were side by side and they glanced at each other in panic and started struggling, breasts wobbling, naked legs wriggling. Neither of them could manage significant movement and then they heard a slow chuckle.

 

The man came into view above them, naked now, his torso lean and well-muscled. He had an electric bonesaw in his hand and a smile on his face.

 

“Well,” he said. “Now that you’re both awake, shall we get started?”

 

The saw turned on, an electric humming filling the freezer. Bella screamed into her gag, knowing she was going to be first, and started thrashing. Alice giggled into her own gag and Bella shot her a glare of her dark eyes.

 

The man came around the foot of the benches and turned on a camera that was arranged on a tripod. He then came to Bella’s side and smiled down at her and patted her head comfortingly. Bella pleaded with her, terrified of how indescribably painful this was going to be, but he only moved down to her slim white ankle and lined up the blade of the saw and—

 

A blood curdling scream came out of her, her body shuddering in agony, her eyes bulging out her face. Blood and bonemeal flew across the room, some spattering Alice. Alice was grinning into her gag, watching her girlfriend’s face, watching her tits vibrate like jello mounds from how frenzied she was shuddering. A moment of silence came when she drew in a breath and then the muffled scream again, agonized beyond all agony. The saw cut cleanly through her ankle then the man smiled and lifted up her severed foot for both girls to look.

 

“Very pretty feet,” he said, and then set the foot down on a different bench.

 

Bella was sobbing and wheezing into her gag, her dark hair already wet with sweat.

 

_Oh god, this was such a huge mistake,_ she thought, her mind weak and hopeless. _How could I have been this stupid?_

 

The man came back and began severing her other ankle, the electric saw cutting through her like a hot knife through butter. She screamed all over again, sobbing and choking, and finally her other foot came away. He took this one over to the bench as well and fitted both the feet into their shoes, sexy black pumps, and left them there. Bella whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Blood was pouring out the stumps at the ends her calves and a pool was forming under the bench.

 

The man came back over and Bella began gibbering at him through the gag, her eyes wet and terrified, but he only smiled pleasantly and lowered the saw to her wrist. Her slim white fingers curled up like the legs of a dead spider and loosened again as the hand was severed from the wrist. By now shock had settled in and the woman had given up screaming. She was only sobbing and twitching. The man picked up her hand, chuckling, and used it to slap at her tits. Both those round white mounds were speckled with blood and the hands smudged the blood. Bella wept at him tearfully, her face ghostly pale from blood loss, and he went and put the hand on the bench before coming back and starting on the other hand.

 

He worked very slow and systematically, not talking, absorbed in the simple joy of taking apart her beautiful body piece by piece. The woman expired by the time she’d lost her entire left leg and half of the right leg. He didn’t even notice. He continued cutting through her milky thigh, the meat quivering from the vibrating sawblade, and then he lifted that section of leg away and added it to the pile.

 

Alice was watching all this, calm now, mesmerized by the dismemberment of her girlfriend. The man smiled at her charmingly then bent to continue his work. He finished off Bella’s last arm, severing it at the shoulder, and finally all that was left to remove from her torso was her head.

 

This he always saved for last and he took a particular pleasure in it. With a cloth soaked in alcohol, he wiped down her blood stained neck, making sure it was white and perfect. Her eyes stared upward at him, no life in them. He smiled at her and then he switched the bonesaw back on and set the blade to her throat. The blade sank into her soft white skin and whined in the bone of her spine. He work very carefully, not want to cut any of her hair, and finally the head detached and rolled aside.

 

The poor woman had no blood left to lose and the head didn’t even drip as he lifted it to the light and smiled at it. So beautiful. So vacant. Perfect aside from little specks of blood on it, but he would clean that later. For now he went and set the head down with the rest of her severed limbs, stroking her hair down to keep her pretty and seemly, and then he smiled over at Alice.

 

Now the blonde girl began to panic. She started to wriggle against her bonds, making sounds into her gag, and her little pleas were so cute that he actually took off her gag for a second. She gasped and sucked in a breath once the gag was gone, her jaw stiff and sore, and then she coughed once and looked up at him.

 

“Is there anything I can do to get you to take my head first?” she asked him.

 

He smiled and shook his head. “Nothing, I’m afraid.”

 

“I’ll suck your dick.”

 

“You already did.”

 

“I’ll let you fuck me.”

 

“You did that as well, and none of that is worth any bargain because your body now belongs to me. Once you’re added to my collection, your lips and your pussy will be at my disposal whenever I choose.”

 

Alice groaned helpless, looking at the lump of meat on the bench beside her that used to be her girlfriend and was now nothing but a pair of tits on a torso. She rolled her head back to her murderer.

 

“Can I at least get a last request?” she asked.

 

“Name it and we’ll see.”

 

“Can you touch my pussy? I’m so horny.”

 

Her hips gave a little wriggle and he chuckled as he noticed how wet she was down there. He seemed to consider her request for a moment, standing there with his saw, and then he nodded and put her gag back on before reaching between her thighs.

 

She moaned immediately and squirmed some more as his fingers fondled at her slick wet folds. He eased her throbbing clit out of its hood and rubbed it firmly and lovingly in just the way she liked until finally the cute little slut orgasmed with a little shudder of her naked body.

 

The man smiled and the blonde girl smiled back with her eyes, her mouth invisible behind the gag. He patted her hip and then he switched on the bonesaw and moved down to her ankle. She had a butterfly tattoo there, right on the ankle bone, and the butterfly was severed in half as he lowered the sawblade into her flesh with the girl screaming and screaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Jasper--who has a backstory with the girls--get's his turn. :)


	5. Jasper

 

The house was a decrepit looking shack in a neighborhood of decrepit looking shacks, this one with peeling paint and loud hiphop blasting from within. The girls paused on the sidewalk, clad in their best dresses, Bella in black, Alice in red, tight and slutty cocktail dresses that barely covered their asses. Their faces were covered in gaudy makeup, ready to party, and both wore a tall pair of fuck-me pumps.

 

“Looks pretty dumpy,” Bella said, looking at the house. “You sure you wanna die here?”

 

Alice chuckled in a secretive way. “Oh yeah. I’ve been messaging the guy and he’s absolutely perfect.”

 

“You haven’t even told me his name.”

 

“It’s a surprise,” the blonde girl said with a giggle. “Come on.”

 

Bella sighed and Alice led her down the garden lane, past dead flowerbushes with wilted blooms, and up two steps onto the porch. The door was open and the blonde girl released her girlfriend’s hand to knock with her knuckles.

 

There was no answer, the music too loud for the occupants to hear, so she just giggled and pushed the door open. Bella followed her in, hoping these guys would really be as good as her girlfriend claimed.

 

The music was even louder inside and the men waiting for them were in the living area, slouched on sofas or armchairs, the television on, some video game running on the screen. A light haze of marijuana smoke hung in the room and the coffeetable was strewn with various narcotics and drug paraphernalia, syringes, bags of pills, a bowl of white powder.

 

Bella had never done drugs before and she was excited now—until she looked up and saw the man on the couch. He had long blonde hair that hung ruggedly around his sexy face and he squinted at her through the smoke of his joint as he inhaled and grinned and blew the smoke toward the ceiling.

 

“Jasper!?” she screeched, recognizing him instantly.

 

Alice burst out giggling, the other men laughing at her reaction as well. There were five of them, six of them, all tattooed and muscular, some shirtless, wearing only jeans. Jasper chuckled and stubbed out the joint.

 

“Long time no see, dyke,” he said.

 

Alice grinned at her excitedly. “Isn’t it incredible?! I found him on Snuff Hunnies and I couldn’t resist!”

 

Bella was opened mouthed, comically stunned with all her makeup and her long styled hair. The other men were checking them out and one of them grinned at Alice.

 

“So this is the bitch who sent you to jail for three years?” he asked.

 

Jasper nodded, slouching back on the sofa. “That’s her.”

 

Alice giggled and flapped a hand. “Oh, that was just a case of bad timing. I was a lot more innocent back then. My rape fetish wasn’t fully developed yet. Now I’m a fully-fledged Snuff Hunny!”

 

The men laughed at her enthusiasm, beginning to get excited. Bella felt a cold flush of fear and stared at her blonde girlfriend.

 

“Alice,” she gasped. “How could you do this?”

 

Alice giggled again, giddy like a little girl. “Because it’s so perfect! He’s been in jail three years because of me. Imagine how much he’s fantasized about taking revenge on us!”

 

Bella’s eyes widened. “ _Us_?”

 

“Of course! He blames you for stealing me away, and you know how much men hate lesbians. I can’t even imagine what he’s going to do to you. It’s going to be awesome!”

 

“Alice, are you crazy?!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m not letting this pig snuff me!”

 

“I think they’re going to do it no matter what you want, babe.”

 

Bella felt her heart sink into her panties. She looked at all these men, half a dozen criminals and ex-cons grinning through the smoke, and then she looked at Jasper. Her girlfriend’s abusive ex-boyfriend. He had been such a hateful prick to her back then, back when she actually had pride. That same pride was flaring up now and she knew there was no possible way she could go through with this.

 

“Fuck this,” she said, shaking her head. “This isn’t what I signed up for.”

 

Then she turned and went to leave, but she didn’t get far. One of them grabbed her wrist and jerked her back.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, dyke?”

 

Bella tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He tugged her back and then he grabbed her arms and hooked them behind her back, holding her still. The other men were rising as well and they started crowding around her. She thrashed and tried to get free and the blonde girl laughed in delight at her struggles.

 

“Oh my god, this is going to be just like real rape!” she said.

 

Bella glared at her, her eyes dark and furious, but before she could say anything one of the men grabbed the neckline of her dress and jerked it down. Her tits leapt free, huge and white, and they swung side to side heavily as she thrashed and writhed.

 

“Woo!”

 

“Nice tits, dyke!”

 

They were groping her up, taking liberties with her big gay boobs that no man had ever been allowed before. The brunette’s face twisted in disgust and she spat on him. The man recoiled and then back handed her across the face.

 

Alice giggled, forgotten for now. Jasper was the only man still sitting down and now he rose languidly, the tallest man in the room, tattoos all along his muscled arms.

 

“Hold her still,” he said. “I’ve got something to calm her down.”

 

From the coffeetable he grabbed a syringe that had just been prepared. The other men grinned, guessing what he was going to do, and forced one of her arms out straight to expose the veins in her dainty white skin.

 

“No!” she cried. “Wait! What is that?!”

 

Jasper smirked and gently slid the syringe into her vein. “Just something to mellow you out a little. It’s called heroin. It can be very addictive, but you won’t have to worry about that.”

 

Bella gave one last thrash, waggling her tits for them, and then slowly she went still as Jasper depressed the plunger and filled her with quick warm euphoria. Her eyes rolled up for a moment, her lashes fluttering, long and thick with black mascara. Alice was grinning, watching, and the men chuckled as they let her go.

 

For a second she almost fell over, her legs really weak, but the men steadied her in an almost gentleman-like manner until she was able to balance in her high heels. She swooned and moaned and put a hand in her hair. Jasper snorted in amusement and tossed the syringe away.

 

“There we go,” he said. “Dyke’ll be a lot more docile now.”

 

The other men grinned and began feeling her up again. She moaned, half in confused protest, half at the sudden hyper-sensitivity of her skin under their hands.

 

“Wait…” she murmured. “Wait, stop…”

 

“Shut up, dyke.”

 

“You know you want it.”

 

Another mindless moan came out of her, her breasts rolling around her chest as the men squeezed and massaged them. The man behind her was pulling down the rest of her dress, causing excitement to flash over her naked legs. All she was wearing now was her panties, a slutty black g-string.

 

Alice was watching all this and she giggled excited. “Don’t listen to her,” she said. “She’s been craving cock for a long time. Hurry up and rape her! I wanna see!”

 

Laughing, one of the men pushed her over. She landed on the floor and groaned. The next thing she knew she was on her hands and knees with a penis shoved her into from both ends, one in her mouth, one in her vagina. She moaned, the moan muffled by that massive male cock shoved down her throat, and it wasn’t long before her body orgasmed.

 

She hardly even seemed to notice, but the men did, and they laughed and kept fucking her. Eventually they both cummed inside her, one in her pussy, the other in her mouth. She swallowed reflexively, semen dribbling from her chin, and sat up and looked at Jasper.

 

Jasper had his cock out and she was eyelevel with it with eyes that were glazed and dilated and solid black. She still seemed to have some small trace of will and she frowned at his cock and made a sound of disgust in her throat. Jasper grabbed her head and poked his dick at her lips. She turned aside poutily and finally he laughed and let her go.

 

“Looks like she needs a little more pharmaceutical assistance,” he said.

 

Someone started preparing another dose. One of the other men grinned at the naked brunette on the floor, sitting with her legs tucked under her, almost dainty aside from the semen on her lips. She was looking around as if she didn’t know how she got here.

 

“Wouldn’t a second dose kill her?” he asked without much concern, just mentioning it.

 

Alice giggled. “Don’t worry, that’s what we’re here for,” she said. “Pump her up.”

 

Jasper took the syringe and then grabbed the brunette by her hair. He hauled her onto her feet, dazed and weak, and then he grinned at her while sliding the syringe into the soft underside of one of her breasts.

 

She didn’t react to the pain but she moaned pleasurably as he depressed the plunger. Her eyelashes fluttered again, faster this time, her pupils rolling up in her skull. Jasper tossed the syringe and released her hair. She dropped to her knees again, groaning, and looked up, once more face to face with his cock. He grinned down at her, offering his penis to her mouth, and she moaned as the massive tip of it brushed against her lips.

 

“What do you think, dyke?” he asked her. “Wanna suck this cock?”

 

Another moan came out of her and finally she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his dick.

 

At this point Alice was too horny to just watch and she pulled off her dress to try and get some attention. One of the men liked her perky tits and gave her a groping while shoving his tongue into her mouth. She returned the tonguing, moaning, and then broke off the kiss to turn around and bend over. He pushed down her g-string and she giggled as his whole cock plunged right in.

 

After that the gangbang became even more debauched. The music was blaring out the stereo, but Alice’s shreiks and Bella’s moans were louder. The brunette was beginning to fade, but they perked her up with slaps across her dazed face. Alice was kneeling at the coffeetable, using a creditcard to arrange a couple lines of coke, and now she leaned and snorted up a whole line. She giggled, topless and cute, rubbing at her nose, and then she leaned and snorted with the other nostril.

 

Most of the men were naked now, including Jasper. He was slouched on the sofa and Alice crawled between his knees and began licking at his penis like a pet. He stroked her hair, grinning, and looked over at the brunette. She was finally getting into it, the drugs really settling in, and she laughed and stumbled in her high heels as she climbed onto one of his friends and started riding his cock. She rode him hard and fast, her tits flopping, and finally orgasmed with a loud cry. If he hadn’t known her years ago, he never would’ve guessed she was a dyke.

 

By now all six men had cummed in these sluts at least twice and they began to amuse themselves in other ways, mostly by torturing Bella. They tied her wrists behind her back and they started raping her more leisurely while putting out cigarettes on her tits, the smouldering nubs sizzling in those fatty globes, her once proud lesbian body reduced to nothing more than a combination cum receptacle and ashtray. Alice had a joint too and she giggled as she took a long hit and then used the glowing tip of it to burn Bella’s stiff little clit.

 

The brunette was beginning to resist again, moaning in pain and trying to buck away, but her arms were lashed tightly behind her back and even if she was wasn’t drugged and ODing she wouldn’t have been able to manage much movement. The men were getting impatient with her now and one of them emptied an entire bag of pills into her mouth and shoved her jaw closed till she swallowed.

 

Meanwhile Alice was being encouraged to do more lines off Bella’s tits. She snorted them all up, verging on ODing as well, and when she rose up again she saw Bella was dying.

 

The sight made her laugh wildly at just how appropriate it was. The brunette was foaming at the mouth and twitching, tied up, her luscious breasts covered in burn marks and cocaine powder. Her legs were wide open and she finally went still and died with one of those big tattooed men ramming his cock into her pussy.

 

Then it was the blonde’s turn. Jasper grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her over the coffeetable. She then felt his cock ram into her ass. She laughed at that and clenched on him happily.

 

“Still not done with me, huh?” she asked him teasingly.

 

He snorted and kept shoving into her. “Not yet.”

 

“I bet you really missed me in prison, didn’t you?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Poor Jazz,” she said, laughing, jostling back and forth from his thrusts. “All alone with no Alice. I missed you too, you know. Letting you go to jail was the biggest mistake of my life. Bella was nothing compared to you.”

 

One of the other men was preparing another syringe. “You know how much money in drugs we’ve wasted on these sluts?”

 

Alice laughed at that, her face filled with heat, her anus filled with dick. “Sorry, but hey, you can’t deny it was one hell of a party, huh?”

 

Jasper snorted again at that and took the syringe from his friend. Alice was humping backward with her ass and Jasper enjoyed that for a few minutes before stabbing the syringe into one of those big slutty buttocks.

 

Alice cried out in pain, but the cry tapered off as the syringe emptied. The men laughed, watching her twitch and gasp. Her pretty blue eyes rolled up into her head and stayed there. The cock of her ex-boyfriend continue to drive into her anus and it was the last thing she felt as she convulsed in orgasm with a frothy white foam dribbling out of her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Emmett gets a little rough with our girls. :)


	6. Emmett

 

Their date that night was Emmett McCarthy. He had sent them a ton a selfies and he was a huge muscular beast of a man with a bodybuilder’s physique and the biggest cock either girl had ever seen. The size of that cock alone made their decision for them.

 

He turned out to be a bit of a party boy and he wanted to meet them at a danceclub, which was fine with the girls, one last night of drinking and dancing before the big end. They rolled up in high heels and sexy cocktail dresses, Bella in black, Alice in red, and he bought them drinks and flirted with them and let them grind on him on the dancefloor. He jerked down the front of Bella’s dress, exposing one of her tits there on the dancefloor, and groped it up while she tongue kissed him.

 

Afterward they spent some time in a booth at the back and both girls took turns giving him head under the table, sucking at his enormous cock with moans louder than the pulsating music. He cummed in Bella’s mouth and Bella swallowed it all hungrily while Alice giggled and quickly bobbed down so she could get the last few waves of semen into her mouth.

 

By the time they were out in the streets, they were all a little drunk. The girls were stumbling in their heels, giggling, horny as fuck. Emmett had an arm each around their waists and they proceeded down the sidewalk like a pimp with two whores.

 

“So which one of you was the dyke again?” he asked them, grinning.

 

Bella giggled tipsily. “I used to be, until I laid eyes on that gigantic cock of yours,” she said. “What do you feed that thing, it’s enormous!”

 

“I feed it sexy little bitches like you,” he replied with a smirk.

 

Bella was clinging to his arm sluttily and she smiled up at him as they walked. “Can’t wait to actually get it in my cunt,” she said seductively.

 

“Tell me about it,” Alice said, giggling, clinging to his other arm. “I don’t even think I’m bi anymore. Hope you weren’t counting on watching me and Bella lez out, because I don’t know if we can do it anymore.”

 

Bella giggled as well. “Our place or yours?”

 

They were passing the entrance to a dark and dirty alleyway and now the man paused and grinned.

 

“Why wait?” he said with a shrug. “Let’s go in there.”

 

Bella turned and smiled. “The alley?”

 

“Woo!” Alice cried excitedly. “It’ll be just like real rape!”

 

Bella tittered some more at that and took Alice’s hand. The two of them took the lead, stepping carefully in their stilettoes, avoiding puddles of rainwater. The floor of the alley was trash and other objects, rust pipes, empty beer bottles. Emmett was behind them and now he grabbed the brunette by the hair and pushed her up against a dumpster.

 

Bella laughed as her dress was hiked up and she cried out as her tight lesbian vagina was rammed by his huge horsecock. She orgasmed instantly, unable to stop herself, and the man proceeded to rape her roughly, gripping her hips, ramming into her hard and fast. She orgasmed again, screaming in joy, and continued to take it like a whore, dress hiked up, bent at the hip, legs long and bare. She was pigeon toed in her heels, knees buckling, and finally she orgasmed a third time.

 

“Oh god,” she wheezed. “Oh god, I feel like such a whore!”

 

“You look like one too, babe,” Alice said grinning.

 

Emmett laughed and pulled his cock out. The huge rod of it was glistening with the lesbian’s wetness, but it was still rock solid and fully erect. Alice smiled and took it in her hand.

 

“Wow, you didn’t even cum,” she said.

 

Emmett grinned down at the little blonde girl. “Takes more than some skinny little dyke to satisfy a man like me.”

 

Alice grinned even wider. “That’s where I come in, huh?”

 

Lifting on her toes, she pressed a kiss on his lips. He gave the slut some tongue while hiking up her dress and pushing down her panties and then he lifted her by her perky ass and slammed her against the wall.

 

Alice cried out, her vagina filled with cock. The man began humping into her, raping her against the wall, and she started cumming as helplessly as her girlfriend had. She was trapped between a brickwall and this utter beast of a man, squished between them like a ripe fruit about to burst, and he was humping at her harder and harder, driving his cock all the way up inside her, smashing her against the wall.

 

“Oh god, he’s so huge!” she cried out.

 

“Tell me about it,” Bella said, grinning, watching them.

 

Alice had her legs wrapped around him, locked at the ankle, and one of her red leather pumps fell off. She cried out again, orgasming, and then she took a few more thrusts and finally climaxed a third time, screaming in ecstasy with her arms around him.

 

He laughed at that and finally gave her a break. He relaxed his grip on her ass and let her slide down. Her legs became unlocked and slowly she sank all the way to the floor until she was sitting in a puddle of rain water with her dress hiked up, legs open, only one shoe on. She was face to face with his cock and she was amazed that it was still so hard.

 

“Wow,” she said. “He still didn’t come.”

 

Bella giggled and knelt down next to Alice.

 

“I guess we’ll have to finish him with our mouths,” she said.

 

Alice grinned at that and Bella grinned as well and together they turned to his gigantic cock and began lavishing it with their mouths.

 

Emmett chuckled, looking down at them. They were both on their knees now, side by side like a pair of slaves, licking, sucking, smiling up at him with eyes that were round and pretty and fully satisfied. The lesbian winked at him and then pulled down the neckline of her dress to show her tits. She fondled them a bit while sucking on his balls and the other girl, the blonde one, deep throated him with loud moans.

 

He chuckled again and petted their hair.

 

“You two make a cute couple,” he said.

 

They smiled at that and kept licking and sucking until he seized his cock in his hand and jizzed all over their pretty faces.

 

So much lovely cum. They moaned, showered by warm semen, mouths open to catch as much of it as they could. His gigantic cock twitched and spasmed and pumped more and more onto them, spattering their lips and noses, their hair.

 

Soon their faces were drenched and semen was dribbling from their chins. They giggled and swallowed and licked their lips. The lesbian had cum on her tits and she wiped it up with her fingers and licked the fingers. The other girl grinned and wrapped her lips around his dick to suck the last of the cum out and then she turned to her girlfriend and shared the last of that cum in a sexy semen drenched lesbian kiss.

 

Emmett chuckled, watching them. Their tongues swirled together, covered in semen, and then they stopped kissing and started licking at each other’s faces, lapping up all the cum. It was so hot he was even getting hard again.

 

“Looks like you sluts got a little lezzy left in you after all,” he said.

 

But the girls laughed and stopped licking.

 

“Hardly,” Alice said with a smirk.

 

“We just didn’t want to waste your cum,” Bella added with a smile.

 

Emmett grinned down at them and cracked his knuckles.

 

“So which one of you dykes wanna die first?” he asked them.

 

“Oh, I’m not a dyke,” Alice clarified. “Only Bella is the dyke.” But then she smiled and giggled. “But hey, you can call me anything you want. Wanna kill me, big boy? Go ahead. Beat me to death and rape me with that gigantic cock of yours.”

 

Emmett grinned at that and picked up an iron pipe from the ground. Bella shuffled back quickly and grinned.

 

“So long, Alice,” she said. “Nice knowing you.”

 

Alice giggled, gazing up at her murder from her knees, and Emmett swung the pipe at her head.

 

The thud was sickening and the girl didn’t even cry out. She simply flung over into a puddle of rain water and groaned while a red stain spread through her blonde hair. Her dress was still hiked up around her waist, her ass round and exposed, and now the man got down and drilled his cock into the tight anus between those cheeks.

 

She cried out at this but her cry was cut short as the man bought the pipe down into her head again. Bella had shuffled back to the dumpster and she was watching, half in fear, half in excitement, knowing it was her turn next. The pipe kept coming down, over and over, and the man continued to rape her and beat her until her blonde head was completely caved in and her slutty brains were spilling out onto the floor of the alley.

 

The man kept going until he came in the corpse and then he chuckled and rose up.

 

Bella was still sitting in the floor of the alley, half naked, tits out, dress hiked up.

 

“Wow,” she said. “That was so hot.”

 

“You’re turn now, dyke.”

 

She giggled, gazing up at him. “Anything you want, you big bad male you.”

 

Emmett grinned and grabbed a nearby beer bottle. “I got an idea,” he said. “Let’s see if this fits in that tight dyke vagina of yours.”

 

“I bet it will after your enormous cock stretched it out,” she said, and then she actually laid down and spread open her legs.

 

He tossed her the beer bottle and she began to insert it into that hole between her thighs, neck first. He watched her grinning and she was grinning as well until it went all the way in.

 

“Mmm,” she moaned, and then smirked up at him. “It doesn’t feel as big as you, though. What now?”

 

Emmet smirked and then he raised his boot and stomped down on that lump in her womb.

 

The bottle shattered inside her and the lesbian instantly howled in agony as her vagina was shredded by so many shards of glass. Emmett laughed and stomped down on her pussy again and ground down with his heel.

 

Blood was leaking out of her cunt and she kept howling and howling. Emmett laughed some more and then he went to her throat and pressed down on it with his boot, cutting off both her screams and her oxygen. Her eyes went wide and her hands started beating at his boots. Her naked legs kicked out, grinding more of the glass inside her, and her big naked tits wobbled as she struggled and choked in the floor of the alley.

 

Eventually she twitched and went still, her eyes bulging. Emmett lifted his boot from her throat and looked at the two of them. The blonde one was lying face down in the rain water, semen leaking out her ass, her head caved in. The brunette was on her back, legs open, vagina in shreds, bits of glass poking up from her womb. The man laughed and then he hitched up his jeans and buttoned them.

 

“Dumb dykes,” he said.

 

Then he turned and made his way out, leaving the two girls there in the floor of the alley, naked, raped, stained with semen. Sprawled in the filth and garbage like any other pieces of trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was all five of the guys, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Jasper, and finally Emmett. I wanted to give them all their own flavor so the lemons don’t seem too repetitive. After this we’ll cycle back to the beginning. In this first batch of chapters, the girls went out to meet their dates. In the next batch of chapters, the guys will be coming over to their place. So every lemon/snuff in the next five chapters will be in their bedroom—in all kinds of kinky lingerie. :)
> 
> First, of course, will be Edward. :)


	7. Kitchen Stabbing

 

The bedroom smelled of soap and perfume as the two girls donned their lingerie. Pulling on stockings, clasping bras. Alice was in red, the short haired blonde looking like a horny little devilgirl in lace panties and a lace pushup, and Bella was in black, a sleek succubus with black stockings on her long white legs and matching black bra and panties. They added some makeup and a pair would pumps each and then they huddled together in front of the full length mirror to check themselves out in the last outfits they were ever wear. Both of them smiled widely at their lush figures, Bella taller and thicker, Alice smaller and riper.

 

“This is going to be so perfect,” Bella said.

 

Alice grinned at her reflection. “Tell me about it.”

 

“I couldn’t imagine anything more perfect to die in.”

 

“Me either.”

 

“I just hope this guy is as good as he looks.”

 

“Oh, I have a feeling he will be.”

 

The two girls giggled and then they heard a knock on the door. They stopped giggling and grinned and then hurried to answer it.

 

His name was Edward Masen and he wore a black silk shirt and black trousers. His bronze colored hair was gelled handsomely and he carried a bouquet of red roses. Both girls smiled winsomely, blonde and brunette, dusted with blush and eyeshadow.

 

“Hi,” Alice said.

 

“Hi,” Bella echoed.

 

Edward smiled and let his eyes pass over their lingerie, clearly impressed. “Wow, you two look amazing.”

 

“Thanks,” Alice said.

 

“I bought you some flowers,” he said, offering them to Bella.

 

Bella took them, cradling them in her arms like a movie star who’d received a token from a fan. Alice giggled.

 

“Oh my god, how romantic,” she said. “Right, Bella?”

 

Bella lifted the roses to her nose and breathed in, smiling, gazing at him with her sultry brown eyes. “Mmm,” she said. “I like it.”

 

They led him into the bedroom. Candles had been lit and the light was dim and date-like. Bella set the roses down on the dresser and turned back to him. Alice smiled, hands behind her back cutely.

 

“So can we get you anything to drink, Edward?” she asked him.

 

He shook his head pleasantly. “No, thanks.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure,” he said. “I’m just eager to get started.”

 

“So are we, trust me.”

 

Bella giggled, her skin tingling all over, standing there in stockings and matching black lingerie. “I’m so nervous. I can’t believe we’re going to do this.”

 

The man turned his attention to her, his eyes sweeping from her toes to her torso, and then he smiled at her and sauntered over and cupped her cheek softly.

 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll be gentle.”

 

Then he leaned and placed a kiss onto her lips.

 

Her lesbian lips.

 

Alice giggled, watching them, excitement welling between her legs. Bella moaned and tilted her head to allowed him more access, letting her mouth fall open for his tongue, standing there in black lingerie while his hand stroked at her side, her hip, her soft white buttocks. She moaned some more in the low orange light of the candles and she was a perfect feminine match to his dark silked masculinity.

 

“Wow, that’s so hot,” the blonde girl said, grinning. “She’s never kissed a boy before.”

 

Edward chuckled. “Is that true?”

 

“Yep,” Bella said with an impish smile.

 

“Then I’ll take care to be extra gentle,” he said, winking at the brunette.

 

Bella giggled, her heart racing. Alice giggled too, a sexy little minx in red pumps and red panties, and then she came over and took his arm.

 

“Well, don’t be too gentle,” she said. “This is supposed to be snuff, after all.”

 

He grinned at her and then he cupped the nape of her neck and kissed her.

 

Soon the two girls were trading kisses with him while their hands unbuttoned his shirt. Once they had it off their hands roamed over his flat chest and broad shoulders. The blonde girl dropped to her knees and opened his pants, pulling them down. His cock was hard and she sucked at it a while with loud moans, crouched there in a red g-string and red pushup, before rising up again. Now it was the brunette who sank to her knees. She took his penis in her hand, impressed at how hard it was, and wrapped her lips around the tip.

 

Eventually they got him naked and took him to the bed, laying him down and trading more kisses, laying either side of him in their lingerie like courtesans with a client they really liked. Their hands fondled his penis, their fingers entwining, and even shared a few kisses with each other for his enjoyment.

 

Slowly the two girls began to lose pieces of their lingerie, peeling each other out of their bras and panties, leaving only their shoes and stockings. Edward rolled Bella onto her back and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned and arched herself. Alice giggled and kissed at her mouth, long and deep, before lowering her lips to the other nipple. Alice’s fingers stroked at Bella’s entrance, rubbing at her slick and silky netherlips. Edward went down even further and licked at her swollen clitoris and suckled at it until she was moaning and soaking wet before raising up again and pushing his thick rigid cock inside her.

 

Alice then straddled her face and giggled as Bella instantly began licking at her. Edward smirked at the blonde girl, thrusting his cock into her girlfriend, and Alice grabbed his face and kissed him until all three of them climaxed.

 

The evening  proceeded much like a regular threeway, aside from certain sinister flirts that eluded at the ending. Edward had marvellous stamina and the two girls made the most of it, straddling his cock and riding him to orgasm, offering him their rears for him to take from behind. While he rested the two girls \ would come together and giggle and kiss and fondle each other’s breasts for a while before turning their attention back to him. Together they crawled like cats to the stiff pole between his legs and settled there to lick at it until he came in their mouths.

 

By midnight they were all very exhausted and satisfied. There was only one thing missing and the two girls seemed even more eager than he was. Bella laughed and flung back her hair, sitting there with her long luscious legs tucked under her.

 

“I have to admit,” she said. “This is the most fun I’ve ever had in my life.”

 

Alice giggled in agreement. “Me too, I can’t believe you never wanted to do threeways till now.”

 

Bella smirked shyly. “I guess I couldn’t handle being with a man unless I knew I was going to die right afterward. My friends would kill me if they knew I was doing this—metaphorically, at least.”

 

Edward chuckled, relaxing against the headboard. His cock was drooped over but it was still nice and thick. Alice took it in her hand and began to play with it.

 

“So when are we gonna get to the snuff?” she asked him.

 

He smiled and shrugged a shoulder. “Whenever you girls are ready.”

 

“I think I’m ready,” she said. “What about you, Bella?”

 

Bella chuckled throatily and then she took that hardening cock from her girlfriend and stroked it and looked directly into his face. “Never been more ready.”

 

Alice giggled and hopped out the bed, gathering her shoes from the floor and slipping them on. “So how do you wanna do it?”

 

“Do you girls have any knives in the house?” he asked them.

 

“Sure, in the kitchen.”

 

“Let’s go then,” he said, climbing out of the bed.

 

Alice giggled excitedly and tossed Bella her shoes. Bella slipped them onto her feet, still wearing her long sleek stockings, and then she hopped off the bed and followed them into the kitchen.

 

There was a butcher block on the counter and Alice pulled one of the knives out. The stainless steel blade glimmered in the light. It was about ten inches long and very sharp.

 

She turned and offered it to their handsome murderer.

 

“There you go,” she said. “Big enough for you?”

 

He took it and examined it, smirking. “Perfect.”

 

Bella was smiling breathless, her heart now beginning to race. “Oh god, this is going to be really painful, isn’t it?”

 

“Not as painful as you’d think,” he said, and then he stabbed her in the stomach.

 

Alice jumped, taken by surprise. Bella gasped, stumbling back, clutching at her tummy. Dark red blood oozed through her fingers. Alice giggled suddenly.

 

“Oh my god, you stabbed her!”

 

Bella giggled too, half stunned. “He stabbed me, Alice.”

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“A little.”

 

Edward smiled, watching her blood leak down the inside of her thigh and soak into the stocking. “It’s the shock,” he said. “The shock will keep it from hurting too much. It would hurt tomorrow, but there’s not going to be any tomorrow.”

 

Then he grabbed her by the hair and stabbed her again and again, repeatedly, about six times right in the torso. She didn’t  even scream, she only gasped a couple times. She was leaning on his shoulder, as if she were only tired, and blood was running down her stomach and legs and pooling around her black leather pumps.

 

He stabbed the knife into her one more time, nice and deep, and she lurched upright with a grunt of pain and looked at him. Her face was pale and drained, framed by long beautiful hair, and he smirked at her for a moment before forcing a kiss onto her mouth. She took it with a moan, her mouth forced open by his tongue, and then he jerked the knife out of her and let her  fall.

 

She landed on her knees, right in the pool of blood. Her entire bottom half was wet and red. She looked up at him dumbly, topless, tits big and white. Alice giggled, covering her mouth in glee.

 

“Poor Bella,” she said. “Are you going to kill her now, Eddie?”

 

“Yep,” he said, and then he went around behind her and seized a handful of her hair.

 

Another grunt came out of her as he wrenched her head back to stretch her throat. She stared up at him.

 

_Oh god…_ she thought. _He’s so hot…_

 

He smirked down at her then he put the knife to her throat and slit open the artery there.

 

Blood immediately began to spill out, draining down her tits and into her lap. The pool around her continued to spread until Alice had to giggle and hitch herself up onto the kitchen table to avoid getting any on her expensive leather pumps. Bella swallowed and choked, her body twitching, and then Edward simply released her and let her flop facefirst into her own blood.

 

“So long, slut,” he said, grinning. “You were pretty good—for a dyke.”

 

Alice giggled at that, sitting on the kitchen table with her legs dangling. Her eyes were bright and full of new horniness.

 

“Wow,” she said. “That was so hot.”

 

Edward smirked at her and came closer, stepping over the corpse of her girlfriend. Alice smiled and opened her legs in response, leaning back on the table. Her pussy was so horny.

 

“Fuck me, Edward,” she said.

 

Edward grinned and pushed his dick into this dumb blonde slut for the last time. She moaned, her insides filled, and laid back on the table for him to have his way with her.

 

Soon she began moaning, her spine arching up on the table. Edward continued to plunge into her, hard and fast, and soon they were approaching climax. Her moans became high and breathless and louder and louder until finally she cried out and—

 

Edward stabbed the knife into one of her tits. She gasped, her vagina spasming on his cock, and he stabbed her again and again with her twisting and whimpering until finally she went still, her blonde head rolling aside.

 

The man finally lowered the knife, breathing heavily, blood spattered all over his torso and face. He still had his cock inside her and now he pulled it out. Between her thighs was a sloppy semen covered cunt. Her legs dangled over the edge of the table and one of her shoes had fallen off and was laying sideways in her girlfriend’s blood. He chuckled to himself, glancing at his two victims. The brunette was laying in the floor, face down, and her naked ass was perfectly white and stainless, not a speck of blood on it. The blonde was simply spread there on the table, legs open, her chest covered in blood and stab marks. Edward took a deep breath, smiling to himself, and then he tossed the knife on the floor  and went for a shower, leaving the two girls to lay in their blood like slaughtered animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Embry perform a little home invasion, invited or not. :)


	8. Home Invasion

 

It was about ten o’clock when the girls got ready for their dates, a pair of panties each and that’s it. No bra. No stockings. They stepped into the panties, Bella in a tiny black g-string, Alice in a tiny red g-string, and lifted them up along their legs and adjusted the hipbands at their hips.

 

“I feel like such a slut,” Bella said, her body covered by nothing but a tiny triangle of black silk over her crotch.

 

Alice grinned at her. “You look like one too.”

 

Bella returned the look with a smirk. “What do you think YOU look like?”

 

They went to the mirror in the corner and checked themselves out. Alice blonde, Bella brunette, both of them bare breasted and bare legged, clad in nothing but skimpy panties and matching leather pumps and a bit of makeup and jewellery.

 

Bella smiled, still fiddling with the hipband. “Hard to believe these are the outfits were going to die in.”

 

“I can’t wait!”

 

“Me either,” said the brunette, smirking at her sexy half naked-reflection. “So what time are they going to get here?”

 

The blonde shrugged, tilting her head at her reflection. “Soon, I guess. We’re not supposed to know exactly. It’s supposed to simulate a real home invasion, so don’t expect them to knock or anything.”

 

“I’ve always fantasized about this exact kind of scenario.”

 

“Me too, although in the fantasy they interrupt us during sex.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

Alice giggled as Bella took her hand and tugged her onto the bed. They had candles lit through the room and in the romantic candlelight they began to makeout, mouths pressed together, moaning, hands roaming their smooth naked forms.

 

They were getting hot and horny, fondling each other’s excited tits, when suddenly a loud crash came from the front of the apartment. They startled apart, their hearts fluttering, smiles spreading over their mouths.

 

“That must be them,” the brunette said.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so nervous!” squealed the blonde.

 

Suddenly four men burst into their bedroom, dark skinned hunks with huge muscles swelling against tight t-shirts and huge bulges in their jeans. The first one in was Jake, who they had been messaging on Snuff Hunnies, and the others were his friends, Paul, Jared, and Embry. Jake was carrying a baseball bat and the others had pistols.

 

The two girls were in the center of the bed, wrapped in a sexy embrace, and they smiled at their intruders.

 

“Hi, boys,” Alice said. “Hope you don’t mind, we thought we’d—”

 

THAAACK!

 

The baseball bat clashed off Alice’s little blonde skull. Her words were chopped off and she tumbled off the bed with a red patch spreading in her blonde hair, groaning, half unconscious.

 

Bella’s hands flew to her mouth, startled. The men laughed.

 

“Alice!” Bella cried.

 

Jake passed the baseball bat to Jared and then punched Bella in the face. She flopped over into the mattress, her long dark hair spilled everywhere, wearing nothing but a black g-string. She was groaning and trying to roll over when the man who punched her, Jake, grabbed a handful of her tiny panties and ripped them right off her body.

 

“Wait!” she cried, her long naked legs being forced open. “I know we volunteered, but— _Ah!_ ”

 

Her head flew back as her vagina was impaled by his thick hard penis.

 

Pain, surprise, and pure white hot lust shot through her body at the sudden invasion. Her breath rushed out of her, her body humped up. She gasped and twitched and moaned in pain.

 

“Oh god,” she wheezed. “Oh god.”

 

Jake grinned at her. “You like that, bitch?”

 

“You bastard!” she hissed at him. “You’re not supposed to do it like this!”

 

He laughed and rammed into her harder, showing her who’s in charge. She screamed.

 

“Fuck you, dyke,” he said. “You think we care what you want?”

 

He rammed her again, and again, making her scream out some more.

 

“Oww! Nooo! Stop it! Stop it right now before I—MMMPH!”

 

One of the other men, Embry, pressed a pillow over her face, cutting her off. She screamed into the pillow, thrashing so hard her tits jiggled like jello moulds. Jake laughed and grabbed one of those wobbly white mounds while he continued to pound into her pussy viciously.

 

Meanwhile Alice was groaning on the floor, struggling to rise. One of the men, the one named Paul, turned his attention to her, a short haired blonde on her hands and knees in a red g-string, and he grinned and knelt down behind her and grabbed her hips.

 

“You fucking asshole,” she barked over her shoulder. “Get away from me, this isn’t—!”

 

The man with the baseball bat, Jared, clubbed her across the back of the head to calm her down. She sprawled forward into the carpet, blacking out for a moment. Paul ripped away her red lace g-string and the next thing she felt was his huge rock-hard cock plunging into the tight little hole between her round buttcheeks.

 

“Ahh!” she screamed. “My ass!”

 

Paul laughed, his cock completely buried in her. “What’s the matter, bitch? Not what you were expecting? You stupid sluts are always so surprised when you volunteer to be raped and then actually get raped!”

 

“You son of a bitch!”

 

“Shut up, you know you want it.”

 

“Fuck you! Get off me, you fucking asshole! Get off me right now before I—”

 

Paul grabbed a handful of her bloodsoaked yellow hair and bashed her face into the floor, causing her to scream and buck like a small animal, her tight little asshole spasming repeatedly on that big stiff rod buried between her buttocks.

 

On the bed, Bella’s naked legs were kicking wildly, but that didn’t stop the man between them from railing at her vagina. She was screaming into the pillow being smothered over her face and now she was beginning to panic.

_Oh my god, I can’t breathe! I’m suffocating!_

_Alice! Alice, help!_

 

But her girlfriend was in quite a similar position and she screamed out as that monstrous cock continued to invade her tiny asshole.

 

“Bella!” she cried. “Bella, help! He’s raping me!”

 

Bella thrashed and screamed into the pillow over her face.

_I’m being raped too, you dumb bitch!_

 

But by now her body was beginning to respond, her vagina getting nice and wet for that big huge cock that was driving into her relentlessly.

 

_Oh god,_ she thought. _Oh god, it’s so huge!_

 

Jake grinned at the welling wetness, her legs hooked over his arms, not kicking anymore, only twitching and jostling as he continued to ram at her. She couldn’t even scream anymore. All she could do was wheeze into the pillow as she lost more and more oxygen, which only turned her on even more.

 

_Oh god, this is actually really hot! Yes! Rape me! Fuck me! Make me cum before I die!_

 

Jake laughed, a sound like a growl, and continued to give her what she wanted, further excited at how her vagina was now gripping down on him. He continued to thrust at her, causing her naked tits to flop up and back, and finally her spine began to arch.

 

_Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Yes! Yes! Yes—!!!_

 

The man laughed as her body humped up and climaxed in a womanly shudder. The other man, Jared, pushed the pillow down even harder and she shuddered again and again and once more before going still and sinking down. Her naked chest went completely still. She wasn’t breathing anymore. Embry laughed and tossed the pillow aside and grinned.

 

“Whoops, looks like we got carried away,” he said.

 

Jake grinned, still fucking her. She jostled lifelessly, eyes open, pale and pretty in her makeup and earrings.

 

“You almost done, bro?” Embry asked him.

 

“Yeah, but why wait? Stick it in her mouth, she’s done complaining.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

The other man turned her face to his cock and opened her mouth. The mouth opened loosely, the lips coated in lovely red lipstick, and there was no resistance at all as he slid his penis into it, groaning at how good it felt.

 

Back on the floor the blonde girl moaned as the man mounted over her ass pushed down one last time and unloaded his semen into her. He then laughed breathlessly and dismounted, leaving her free to get up, wearing nothing now but red high heels. She saw what had happened to her girlfriend, who was now just a pale corpse with a penis inside her at either end, and she glared at the intruders.

 

“You fucking assholes,” she said. “You killed my girlfriend.”

 

Embry smirked with his dick in the brunette’s mouth. “Hey, isn’t that exactly what you wanted?”

 

“I didn’t even get to watch.”

 

“Too bad, dyke,” Jared said, tossing aside the baseball bat and grabbing her arm. “Now it’s your turn.”

 

“I’m not a dyke, I’m—”

 

But the man turned her around and made her squeal as he rammed his dick into her little stretched asshole.

 

Before long Bella’s corpse had been cummed in twice, both in her mouth and her vagina, and Alice’s ass had been cummed in a couple times too. The slutty short haired blonde had even orgasmed from that anal rape, unable to resist. She loved anal and she loved rape and she was starting to loosen up as she realized this really was exactly what she wanted, albeit not quite how she pictured.

 

Some of the other men were now roaming through the room, opening drawers and scattering the contents, flinging clothes and underwear everywhere.

 

“Don’t these bitches have anything to steal other than underwear?”

 

“Useless whores.”

 

Jake turned to the girl in the red pumps. “You got any money in the house, bitch?”

 

Alice frowned at him and then went over to the nightstand and picked up her purse. She took the money out and handed it over and then she handed over the credit cards as well.

 

“That’s all we got,” she said. “Might as well take the credit cards too, we’re not gonna need them.”

 

Jake smirked and tucked the money into his jeans pocket. “Nice to see you’ve mellowed out.”

 

“Yeah, well, a bit of ass rape would mellow out any girl,” Alice admitted with a half-shy little smirk. “Now, who else wants a piece of my ass before I die?”

 

The men grinned and she giggled and hopped onto the bed, positioning herself on her knees with her hands on the headboard, her perky little behind preened outward. Jake got behind her and pushed his cock into her. She smiled over her shoulder flirtily and then she noticed her girlfriend on the bed and laughed.

 

“I can’t believe you assholes just killed Bella like that,” she said.

 

“She liked it, trust me.”

 

“She was a lesbian, you know.”

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed the way she came so hard on my cock.”

 

Alice giggled at that, grinning down at her late lesbian girlfriend. The corpse was just lying there, staring at the ceiling, opened mouthed, semen staining her lips. Her legs were open, one of them bent the wrong way, and her pussy looked like it had had a very good time with big strong cock. The sight turned Alice on and caused her to squeeze her anus excitedly as she rocked back and forth in rhythm with the thrusts of that thick hard dick.

 

“Well, that makes me feel better,” she said. “I’m glad she died like that. Now I can die happier too.”

 

“Good, because I’m about to kill you, you stupid little bitch.”

 

“But what about the others, don’t they wanna fuck my ass?”

 

The other men laughed while the man behind her twisted a bedsheet into a sort of rope.

 

“We can fuck you after you’re dead,” Jared said.

 

“Yeah, we’re sick of you talking,” Paul added.

 

“Hey, fuck you,” Alice said, glaring at them. “No need to be mean about it, I’m the one who’s—”

 

But her words were cut off as Jake looped the rope of bedsheet around her throat and hauled back.

 

The excitement of the sudden choking caused her to start climaxing, her eyes rolling back in her head as she clawed at the rope to try and get it loose. Jake only hauled harder, bending her spine back, his cock impaled to the root in her orgasming ass. Her cute little tits were jiggling as she struggled and choked and it excited her even more how the other men were laughing at her.

 

_Oh god, this is so hot! I guess it was a good thing I got to experience real rape! And in my ass too! Yes! I’m going to die with a cock in my ass!_

 

Jake growled, hauling back even more with his muscles bulging, and started cumming in the well-used hole of her ass as she choked to death with a slutty smile on her blue and strangulated face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Bella has no choice but to submit to Jasper, even though she hates him. :)


	9. Dub Con

 

Alice was naked when she came out the shower, her skin soft and pinkish, entering the bedroom with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her head like a turban. Bella was sitting on the bed with the laptop, cross legged in a pair of shorts and a tanktop, and Alice chuckled at how she was staring at the laptop screen.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, pulling the towel off her head.

 

Bella looked up, paler than usual. “You remember Jasper?”

 

“The boyfriend who raped me before I had a rape fetish and went to jail for three years?”

 

“Yeah, him.”

 

“Sure, I remember. What about him?”

 

“You won’t believe this, but he’s a member at Snuff Hunnies, and he recognized us from our video.”

 

Alice giggled at that, shifting her weight on a tilted hip. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, that’s embarrassing.”

 

“How do you think I feel? I showed my tits in that video!”

 

“That’s true,” Alice said, giggling again.

 

“And it gets even worse,” Bella went on, her face worried and distraught. “I’ve been messaging him while you were in the shower and he wants to do us.”

 

“Do us?”

 

“Yeah, as in snuff us, and if we don’t agree, he’s says he’ll call the cops and tell them to check out our porn collection.”

 

Now the blonde girl finally seemed anxious. “Shit, we could go to jail for using a site like Snuff Hunnies. And there’s no men in jail, which means no snuff fantasies either.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Well, what are we going to do?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Alice snorted, stunned for a moment. Then finally she shrugged.

 

“I guess we have to just let him do it,” she said.

 

Bella looked up incredulously. “Excuse me?”

 

“Well, why not?”

 

“No way,” Bella said adamantly. “There’s no way I’m letting that creep be the one to kill me.”

 

Alice giggled and shrugged, standing there naked. “I don’t think we have much choice, babe. It’s either that or jail. Unless we choose some other guy really quick and let him do us first.”

 

“No, that won’t work.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because he wants to come over right _now_. If I don’t text the address in ten minutes, he’s calling the police.”

 

Neither spoke for a moment. Bella was still on the couch, wearing shorts and a tanktop, her hair in a ponytail. Alice stood by anxiously, naked, pink fluffy towel in hand.

 

“Well, I think we should do it,” she said. “I don’t think we have any choice.”

 

“Shit,” Bella hissed. “I always hated that pig.”

 

Alice giggled at that. “He really hates you too.”

 

“And you want me to let this guy snuff me? SNUFF me?”

                                             

“It’s up to you, babe.”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I think it would be kind of hot.”

 

“But I hate him!”

 

“That’s what would make it so hot,” Alice said with a giggle. “Besides, don’t you like being humiliated? What could be more humiliating than doing it with my ex-boyfriend who despises you?”

 

Bella sighed and slumped back against the headboard of the bed. The laptop was still open on the bed and \now she kicked at it with a bare foot.

 

“Fine,” she said. “But you message him, I don’t want to.”

 

Alice giggled excitedly and hopped onto the bed and grabbed the laptop so she could message him. Bella shook her head, her insides twisting in queasiness, and climbed off the bed.

 

“I better go for a shower,” she muttered.

 

Alice smiled to herself, half of it curved into a smirk, and quickly typed their address for Jasper.

 

Then she had to get ready. She opened her drawers and browsed for something to wear, something appropriate. She had several sets of lingerie, but she figured something more casual might be kinkier, and finally she selected a plain pair of pink cotton panties with frilly elastic that made her look like a horny teenager. She wiggled her hips as she slipped them on, smiling.

 

Her heart jolted when she heard a knock on the door. It had been so long since she’d seen him and she could only imagine the pent up rage and distain he must have for her. She quickly hurried out and opened the apartment door and there he was.

 

Jasper Whitlock. Her old boyfriend, just as sexy as he used to be. A full foot taller than her, clad in jeans and a wifebeater, leanly muscled with tattoos all long his long arms. He smirked at her, the same smirk that used to cause jolts in her heart all those years ago, and she giggled.

 

“Hey, Jazz,” she said, topless, wearing only panties. “Long time no see.”

 

“Ally,” he said, using his old pet name for her by way of greeting. You look the same as ever.”

 

“Oh, I am, it’s just my sexual preferences that’s changed,” she said, then she opened the door wider for him.

 

He came in and started wandering toward the bedroom without even being told where it was, an instinct for these thing perhaps, moving at a slouch with eyes that cut about with more intelligence than the average criminal.

 

“Glad you accepted my offer,” he was saying.

 

“Well, you didn’t give us much choice.”

 

“And the dyke agreed too?”

 

“She wasn’t too happy, but yeah, she agreed.”

 

As they entered the bedroom they found the dyke in question had finished with her shower and was tousling her hair with a towel. She saw him come in and froze with the towel around her head, stark naked, her body pale and soft.

 

“Oh,” she said. “He’s here.”

 

Jasper grinned at her, letting his eyes rake over her nakedness. “Nice to see you too, dyke.”

 

Bella snorted, not allowing herself to be at a disadvantage. She tossed aside the towel and put a hand on her hip boldly, not covering anything. Her breasts had never felt so huge and prominent than how they felt now under his eyes.

 

“Well,” she said. “Bet you’ve been waiting a long time to see me naked.”

 

The man smirked and gave a soft snort. “Longer than you think, but don’t worry. I had a lot of time in prison to picture it and think about all the things I wanted to do to you.”

 

The brunette glared at him, still not moving or covering herself. Jasper continued to appreciate her body. Alice was hovering at his side, getting a little jealous at his focus on her, and then she giggled.

 

“Well, this is awkward,” she said, and then she took her ex-boyfriend’s arm. “Jazz, listen. I want you to know, sending you to jail was a mistake.”

 

“That mistake cost three years of my life.”

 

“I know, and I’m so sorry. If I felt the same way now as I did then, I never would’ve called the police. I would’ve liked how you treated me. Because you were right. I was a worthless little whore. I understand that now.”

 

The blonde was inching closer to him, holding his arm, letting her bare little tits brush against him softly. She made her eyes big and round as she gazed up at him like an adorable little doe.

 

“I just don’t want you to be mad at me,” she said. “Hm? Jazzy-wazzy?”

 

“Alice,” Bella hissed, glaring at her.

 

Jasper smiled at Alice and put a hand under her chin. “Don’t worry, I could never be mad at you, Ally,” he said. She smiled at that, lifting her face for a kiss, but instead he released her and turned to the brunette. “This bitch on the other hand…”

 

Bella stood her ground, glaring at him. He sauntered over, tall and lanky in his wifebeater and jeans, and only stopped when he was right in front of her. She was eyelevel with his chest but she glared up at his face, naked, wet haired, nipples beginning to stiffen. He smiled down at her and spoke lowly.

 

“I got you right where I want you now, don’t I dyke?”

 

Bella swallowed a lump in her throat. “I never did anything to you.”

 

“You stole my girlfriend.”

 

“No, you raped her and went to jail,” Bella retorted, trying to be brave. “She wasn’t yours anymore.”

 

“Well, she’s mine now,” Jasper said, glancing back at the topless blonde. Then he turned back to the even more naked brunette. “And so are you.”

 

Bella swallowed again but this time her voice cracked.

 

“I guess so,” she said.

 

He chuckled, knowing she wasn’t quite as composed as she tried to appear to be. He could see the pulse in her neck throbbing and he was aware of the rise and fall of those hefty dyke tits.

 

“That’s good,” he said. “I’m glad you understand.”

 

“It’s a simple situation.”

 

“Simple enough even for you, huh?”

 

“I’m not stupid.”

 

Jasper chuckled again at that and then he took the bottom of his wifebeater and pulled it up over his head, standing not one foot away from the woman there. The movement almost caused her to step back but she remained rooted to the spot, still trying to be defiant even as that long rippled torso was revealed. Her eyes flickered over it, unwilling attraction flashing over her body. His chest was covered in tattoos and his abs were chiselled. He tossed the shirt aside and smirked down at the woman.

 

“You like that, dyke?” he asked her.

 

She shrugged a naked shoulder. “It’s alright.”

 

“Just alright?”

 

“I’m not going to be intimidated by you, Jasper.”

 

“Oh, you’re not?”

 

“No,” she said, her glare trembling only slightly.

 

He smiled at her. Then he tilted his head menacingly and continued to look at her. “I think you are. I think you’re very intimidated. I think if I told you to shake your big fat lesbian tits for me, you know what you’d do?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Shake those big fat lesbian tits.”

 

The new lump in her throat was so big she didn’t know if she could swallow it. Her nipples were now throbbing. She had never felt more naked in her life. Finally she managed to swallow, a dry clicking in her throat, and returned his gaze steadily.

 

“Is that what you want me to do?” she asked.

 

“That’s exactly what I want you to do.”

 

“And you think I’ll actually do it?”

 

“I know you’ll do it.

 

For a moment the woman just stood there, glaring up at him, fighting against all her inborn submissiveness for the sake of pride against this one man. This man she had hated from a time when she had been different. A time when she had been a normal woman who was offended by creeps like him. But that woman was long gone and this woman now, standing right in front of him, was naked and excited and all she wanted to do in the world was shake her tits for him.

 

So she did.

 

A wiggle of her shoulders, a wobble of her big heavy breasts. She felt them waggle side to side cutely and the excitement that shivered over her was indescribable.

 

“Bella!” Alice shouted at her as if this were a betrayal of some kind.

 

“Shut up, Alice,” Jasper said over his shoulder. “I’m busy.”

 

Alice gaped at him, open mouthed. She couldn’t believe how she had been brushed aside and that only excited Bella all the more. She smirked at her girlfriend and then turned back to Jasper.

 

“Good enough?” she asked him.

 

He smirked. “Not bad. That was very satisfying.”

 

“I know.”

 

His smirk went even more smug and he wove his hand into her damp hair. “It’s nice to see you’ve learnt your place. Too bad you were so stuck up back then. We could’ve had a lot of fun.”

 

“Maybe we could have some fun now.”

 

“Exactly what I was thinking,” he said, and pulled her face toward his.

 

The woman had to lift on her toes to reach his lips, he was just so tall. Her breasts squished into his chest. Her mouth opened for his tongue. She moaned as he explored the inside of her mouth and she responded by letting her own tongue slide against his sluttily.

 

“But Jazz,” Alice said, her voice a high pitched whine. “What about me?”

 

Jasper broke the kiss in annoyance and pulled a pistol from his jeans and shot Alice in the head.

 

Bella gasped at the gunshot. The bullet struck the blonde in the forehead and she went down as if her knees were unhinged. She hit the floor with her legs bent under her and her lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. Blood welled in the hole in her forehead and leaked down her cheek and dripped on the carpet.

 

“Nagging cunt,” Jasper said, putting the gun down on the nightstand.

 

Bella laughed suddenly, covering her mouth with her hands, staring at the pantie-clad corpse of her girlfriend.

 

“That was so hot,” she said.

 

Jasper was unbuttoning his jeans. “Get on the bed, dyke.”

 

“Yes, sir,” she said with a giggle and then climbed onto the bed and settled on her back.

 

Jasper pushed down his jeans, kicking off his boots, and then he too climbed into the bed. Naked. Smirking. Bella opened her legs for him, for this man who had just murdered her girlfriend, and moaned as his cock pushed into her moist folds and invaded her vagina.

 

“Mmmm…”

 

He grinned, hulking over her. “You like that?”

 

“I like,” she said kinkily.

 

He pressed his mouth onto hers and she moaned again, squirming her hips at him, getting more of his cock inside her. The full length of it was inside her now and it was so big, so thick and hard. She loved it. She had always suspected she would like sex with a man if only she tried it.

 

Jasper pushed his tongue in her mouth, kissing her almost romantically, dominating her in more ways than one. She encouraged some thrusts out of him by wriggling her hips. The thrusts became faster and deeper, plunging all the way into her hot wet core.

 

She was panting now, flat on her back and gazing up at him. Slowly she wrapped her long white legs around him. Sweat  was beading on her forehead. He was grinning down at her, pounding into her vagina, and she stared right into his eyes as she cried out and climaxed with her ankles locked around his lean hips.

 

Jasper chuckled at that and kept going as her legs loosed and drooped either side of him. He went harder and faster, growling now, and finally he plunged into her one last time and filled her tight lesbian hole with semen.

 

Bella moaned at that, smiling, and chuckled as he dismounted and rolled off. He wasn’t even breathing that hard, but he looked very satisfied. She grinned and placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“Wow,” she said. “If I knew you were that good, I would’ve stolen you instead all those years ago.”

 

He snorted and pushed her face away. “Go get me a beer, dyke.”

 

“Fine,” she said with a smile, and then slank off the bed and sauntered out the room, pausing at the doorway to make sure he had been watching her round white ass.

 

The beer was in the fridge and after grabbing one she hurried back to the bedroom. Jasper was still on the bed and now she noticed Alice there on the floor, pale and cold now, the blood dried along her face and her blonde hair. Her tits were pale grey color and Bella toed at one of them daintily.

 

“Poor Alice,” she said. “She wanted to be snuffed properly so badly.”

 

Jasper snorted, relaxing on the bed. “Fuck her, she was always a bitch.”

 

Bella came over to the bed and handed him the beer. He took a long swig and she settled down on her stomach to suck his cock.

 

It had gone soft momentarily but it soon hardened again as she got that thick member in her mouth and suckled at it. She could feel it stiffen in her mouth and she smiled at how big it got. She had never licked a dick before and she licked at it now, from the root to the tip, savouring it, knowing it would be her first and last time.

 

“Mmm…” she murmured. “I can’t believe how long it took me to appreciate dick… I guess that was one thing Alice was good for… She taught me to like cock…”

 

Bella took the whole thing in her mouth and lowered her face till her lips were flush with his pubis. She could feel the massive tip of it poking at her tonsils and then she lifted her head again, chuckling and tucking some hair behind her ear. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him, holding his penis in both hands, rubbing her cheek against it.

 

“I can’t believe I’m sucking your cock,” she said. “I hated you so much back then. It’s funny how people change, isn’t it? Is it as hot for you as it is for me?”

 

He snorted and shook his head. “You talk more than Alice.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Make your mouth useful and keep sucking, dyke.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

She turned back to his cock and wrapped her lips around the tip. She suckled for a while, pausing to lick a few times, and then she smirked at him.

 

“Hey, while it’s still hard, wanna do my ass?”

 

He grinned. “Now you’re saying something worth saying.”

 

Bella giggled and sat up and then she laid down again across the bed, flat on her stomach. She could feel the mattress shift as he got up and swung a leg over her hips and mounted her buttocks like an animal. She reached back and spread her buttcheeks for him, smiling in anticipation, and the next thing she felt was the head of his massive dick penetrating into that tight tiny hole back there.

 

A laugh came out her, light and playful. He pushed in deeper, all the way. She twitched on him, her round white buttocks quivering, and she was pleasantly surprised at how huge he felt inside her. He began rocking back and forth, his cock digging deeper, and she smiled into the mattress and squeezed on him and giggled.

 

“I guess this is the ultimate degradation,” she said. “Fucked in the ass by my girlfriend’s abusive ex-boyfriend.”

 

Jasper chuckled and reached for the pistol. “It’s about to get even more degrading, trust me.”

 

Bella felt the barrel of it press into the back of her head and a shiver of excitement passed over her. She smiled with her eyes closed, relishing the feel of that cold barrel digging into her hair.

 

“This is what I fantasized about most,” she said. “This moment. Knowing that any minute I’m about to die. Naked. Stuffed with the cock of a man who’s only using me. Like an object. A piece of meat. Soon to be disposed of like any other used garbage. Ugh!”

 

The groan came out of her from a particularly hard thrust. Jasper groaned as well, grinning.

 

“You got a tight ass, dyke,” she said.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Any last words?”

 

“Mmm, so many,” she said. “But it’s okay, just fuck me. Fuck my asshole. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck—”

 

BANG!

 

The brunette’s head bounced on the mattress silently and she spoke no more. Jasper chuckled and tossed the gun aside and he stroked his hands along her sides and her milky back and continued to drive into her. Her anus was no longer twitching or squeezing and he had to smile at that. Tight-ass dyke had finally loosened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Carlisle plays a game with our girls. :)


End file.
